Kasai: A Foot Clan Story
by MAAFanfic
Summary: When John Kasai joined the Foot Clan, he didn't think it would lead to anything substantial. He thought of it as nothing more than a hobby. Little he did know, it would be the greatest and most important decision of his life. This story is an AU of the 2K12 Universe. Warning: Violence, Language, Dark Themes, Nudity, and Controversial Character Changes. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: John's Introduction

**All rights go to Nickelodeon and Eastman/Laird. This story is an AU of the 2012 series and it will be more focused on the Foot Clan, rather than the turtles. The main character of this story, John Kasai, will be an OC of my own creation. Warning: Violence, language, dark themes, and nudity. Hope you enjoy.**

John's POV

You're probably thinking this is going to be the typical, average hero story. A story where the hero defeats the villain, saves the world, gets the girl, and lives happily ever after. We've all heard of that story at least once in our lives. And if think this story will be the same, you're wrong.

Very incorrect.

You see, in the world I live in, there's no such thing as a true hero or a true villain. Good people can do shitty things, while bad people can perform good deeds. Personally, I see the world as a grey place, rather than black or white.

(Sigh) Well, I suppose it's about time I properly introduce myself. The name is John. John Kasai. I'm currently 35 years old. Born on August 15th, 1977. I'm a Caucasian male who was born and raised in Osaka, Japan. If you were curious, my last name means fire in Japanese. You could already tell I was destined for greatness. I was born an orphan, as my mother passed away giving birth to me and my father was killed in a drive-by-shooting a few days later. A middle-aged Japanese couple later found my helpless self in an alleyway and decided to raise me as their son. Their names were Harukichi and Mei and they were the best damn parents anyone could ask for. They fed me, put clothes on my back, put a roof over my head, helped me with my schoolwork, and showered me with love and affection.

When it comes to childhood, I would say mine was pretty good. I did very well in school (Yes, my folks fit the Asian parent stereotype), made some friends, and did some after-school activities. While most kids played basketball, soccer, and football, I was more interested in the world of martial arts.

Particularly, the world of ninjutsu.

As a kid, I thought ninjas were the coolest thing ever. They wore all black outfits, used throwing stars, chopped off people's limbs with swords, blended in with the shadows, and so on and so forth. My dream was to be the most badass ninja in history, but I knew it would take a lot of work in order to achieve that goal. So, at the age of 14, I began my training at a local dojo, which was headed up by world-famous celebrity, Chris Bradford.

When I first arrived at the dojo, I noticed several things. One, there were roughly 40 other students in the room. Two, I saw Chris Bradford in the flesh, which rocked my world, because I remember watching his cartoon show, "Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew", when I was 7 years old. Three, there was another man, who stood side by side with Bradford when we started our lessons. That man was Oroku Saki and he was, without a doubt, the most influential person in my life, but I'm getting little ahead of myself.

When the training first started, I didn't think much of it. It was your standard, average martial arts class. We did basic things like punches, kicks, forms, and takedowns. Nothing special, nothing too difficult. To be honest, during the first few classes, I thought the whole thing was going to be a cake walk. But as the classes continued, it went from a cake walk to hell on earth. Oroku Saki wanted us to hit harder, move faster, and show ZERO mercy to our opponents. Everything became more intense and the amount of pain I had to endure skyrocketed. It went from scratches to bruises to cuts to broken bones. To say it wasn't fun would the understatement of the century.

Eventually, I realized why Oroku Saki made the class more difficult. He didn't watch the class just because he wanted to. He watched the class to see who he can recruit for the Foot Clan, the most powerful ninja clan in the world. After 6 grueling months, I was the last man standing. Everyone else in the class left because they couldn't handle the pressure. But I did and as a result, Oroku Saki personally inducted me into the Foot Clan. It was one of the proudest moments of my life.

For the next few years, I lived a double life. During the day, I attended school, hung out with friends, played video games, and finished my schoolwork. At night, I wore an all-black outfit with a black mask, red eyes, and a red bandana. Saki supplied me with weapons such as staffs, shurikens, ninjaken (a fancy word for sword), naginata (a staff with a blade attached), nunchaku, and tonfa (the original version of a nightstick). I mastered all these weapons in a short amount of time and as time went on, I quickly rose up the ranks in the Foot Clan. I went from robbing convenience stores to taking out Yakuza members. I was starting to get paid large sums of money in order to eliminate anyone who could be a potential threat to the Foot. Saki was so impressed with my progress that he made me his second-in-command by the time I was 17. I never told my parents about my life as a Foot Solider, because if they knew I was earning thousands of dollars in blood money, they would probably disown me and kick me out of the house.

When I became Saki's second-in-command, we began to spend more time together. He treated me less like a solider and more like a family member. Whenever we were along doing private training sessions, he told what was going on in his personal life. He talked about how his marriage to Tang Shen was disintegrating and his theory that his best friend, Hamato Yoshi, may be responsible for this. He described how much he loved her and that she rarely returned his love. While most people would think he was doing some type of emotional manipulation on me, he wasn't. He was speaking from the heart. He truly loved her and the fact that she was taking his love for granted, made me feel sorry for him. From then on out, Saki became my mentor and closest friend.

By the time I was 19, I was done with high school and I was free to participate in all Foot Clan activities. The Foot Clan started to grow at a rapid rate and new members were being inducted on a weekly basis. Any opposition against the Foot was shrinking more and more by the day. Everything was going great.

Until something terrible happened.

It was a late September night when it happened. I was busy cleaning weapons, while everyone else was doing their own thing. Saki told everyone he was going to be gone for a few hours to handle some personal business. We didn't think much of it and we went on with whatever we were doing. Everything was peaceful and quiet, when out of the blue, Saki burst through the entrance of Foot headquarters. His clothes were covered in soot and his face was severely burned. He then collapsed to the floor and everyone immediately rushed to his aid.

"SAKI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I yelled as I was panicking.

Saki looked at me and gave me a small smile before saying, "I got my revenge."

At first, I didn't know what he meant, until I saw what he held in his arms. A child. A child that was clearly a newborn. I wanted to say something, but the words couldn't come out of my mouth. The only thing that was on my mind was to get Saki some immediate medical attention. Eventually, Bradford called an ambulance and Saki was taken directly to the hospital. Bradford looked after the child, while Saki was getting medical treatment.

After a few days, Saki was cleared from the hospital and he returned to lead the Foot Clan. The burns on his face healed, but the scars would last forever. When he came back to the Foot, he wanted to have a conversation with me in private. I wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to talk about, but I agreed to the conversation. He took me to his private room and showed me a display of a helmet.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Saki.

"It's the Kuro Kabuto, sir." I responded.

"Correct. It is an ancient relic and a primary symbol for the Foot. It was created 1,500 years ago by the founder of the Foot, Koga Takuza. He forged it by using the tokens of his defeated enemies, creating a helmet that was stronger than steel. It was passed on through many generations, until it was given to me. I vowed to protect it with my life and I have kept it here ever since." said Saki.

"Why are you telling me this, sir?" I asked.

"Because from here on out, I will be adopting a new persona. The old Oroku Saki died that night in the fire. But like a phoenix rising from the ashes, I am reborn. I am resurrected. I am revived. From now on, you and everyone in the Foot will refer to me as The Shredder, preferably Master Shredder." said Saki.

I nodded and bowed, before I left the room. Once I was out of the room, I let everyone know about Saki's new change. While most took it seriously, Bradford laughed it off and thought it was rather silly.

"The Shredder? Sounds less a ninja and more like a cheese grater. What's he going to do, scratch me to death?" Bradford mocked.

"You disrespect me again and I'll cut your tongue out." Shredder said in a cold, unforgiving voice.

Everyone looked at Shredder and saw his new look for the first time. Shredder wore chrome plate armor on his chest, shoulders, arms, and lower legs over a maroon outfit with a dark blue cape hanging over his back. He now wore the Kuro Kabuto, which hid his horribly scarred face from everyone. I didn't say it out loud, but in my head, I thought the Shredder's new persona was fantastic. He looked intimidating, menacing, threatening, frightening, sinister, and all-around fear-inducing. While some members of the Foot were terrified by Shredder's new look, I thought it was fucking awesome.

"And that goes for everyone in this room. From now on, you will refer to me as The Shredder or Master Shredder. Anyone who shows disrespect towards me will face severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?" said Shredder.

Everyone in the room replied with, "Yes, Master Shredder."

"Good. Now, the endgame I have for the Foot Clan is turn it into the most powerful crime syndicate on the planet. However, there is one thing holding us back from reaching this goal. More specifically, there is one person who is preventing us from reaching this goal. For the time being, everyone in the Foot Clan has one objective and one objective only. Kill Hamato Yoshi." said Shredder.

**Hope you found this interesting. As you can tell, this story is drastically different from the ones I usually do. It was based off an idea I had in my head for years and it was only recently that I decided to make it a reality. Also, sorry about the long wait, it took me a ridiculously long time to write this chapter because I had to do extensive research on the TMNT 2012 series. This story will consist of 10 chapters and I'll writing each chapter like an episode of a miniseries. Next chapter will introduce a love interest for John and revolve around the Foot's objective to eliminate Hamato Yoshi. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 2: Shredder's Backstory

**Author's Note: This chapter will introduce John's love interest. It will also revolve around the attempted assassination of Hamato Yoshi. Warning: I'm changing the backstory of Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki's rivalry. Enjoy.**

John's POV

After Shredder gave his short speech, there were so many questions going through my head. Why did he want Hamato Yoshi dead? What on earth did Hamato Yoshi do to Shredder? Was he the one who started the fire that burned Shredder's face? Did Tang Shen had anything to do with this? Why was Shredder holding a newborn baby? Was that baby his or someone else's?

I couldn't let any of these questions sit around for much longer, so I asked Shredder if we could have another private conversation. Shredder agreed and we went inside his private room again to talk.

"Master Shredder, may I ask you a question regarding your speech?" I asked.

Shredder was silent for a few seconds, until he said, "Proceed."

I thought about my words, before asking, "Why do you want Hamato Yoshi dead?"

"You want me to tell you the entire story?" asked Shredder.

"Yes, Master Shredder." I responded.

"Very well. When I was a small child, I was an orphan, just like you. My birth parents were killed in a raid by the Hamato Clan and as a result of their raid, my original home was decimated. Although I didn't understand what was going on at the time, I sat near my deceased parents and cried, because it was the only thing I could do. After a few minutes of crying, a man came up to me and decided to adopt me as his son. That man was the father of Hamato Yoshi." said Shredder.

"So, you and Yoshi were raised as brothers?" I asked.

"Yes. We were raised as brothers and became not only the best of friends, but the greatest of rivals. In both of our minds, everything was a competition. Neither one of us were willing to accept 2nd place. This mindset escalated by the time we were young adults, when we both met a beautiful, young woman named Tang Shen. We constantly fought for her affection and as a result, our love and respect for each other slowly turned into jealously and hatred. Eventually, Tang Shen had to decide who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she ended up choosing me." said Shredder.

Right before talking about his relationship with Tang Shen, Shredder started to tear up and get a little emotional. It was clear that even mentioning Tang Shen's name brought back some painful memories for Shredder.

"We were married for 8 years. The first 7 years of our marriage was the happiest period of my life. Our love for each other was passionate and equal. I thought our marriage would last until we were both of old age. But I was wrong. Over the past year, cracks were beginning to form in our relationship." said Shredder.

"Can you elaborate on that?" I asked.

"She constantly asked me for some "space" in our relationship. At the time, I didn't think that was a problem. I've heard from many people how marriage can feel claustrophobic at times, so I thought it was normal. But as time went on, we interacted with each other less and less. She rarely returned my affections and the passion in our relationship was gone. I thought it may have been my Foot Clan activities that bothered her, but she previously had no issues about me growing the Foot Clan empire." said Shredder.

"Do you know what exactly caused this disintegration?" I asked.

"I didn't know then, but I eventually figured it out. About 9 months ago, Tang Shen revealed to me her pregnancy and our child would most likely be a girl. I remember being so ecstatic about the news. Besides turning the Foot Clan into a worldwide crime syndicate, being a father was my number one goal in life. I told Yoshi about Tang Shen's pregnancy and I remember how excited he was about being an uncle. And it was just one week ago, that Tang Shen gave birth to our daughter, Karai." said Shredder.

"Congratulations, Master Shredder." I responded.

Shredder was silent for a few seconds before responding with, "As much as I appreciate your complement, I can't accept it."

"Why not?" I asked.

Shredder sighed before saying, "Because I wasn't the father."

Shredder's answer shocked me to my core. I knew his story would contain some type of twist, but I never expected this. If Shredder wasn't the father, who was? I thought about it for a few seconds, until I realized how obvious the answer was.

"It was Hamato Yoshi." I said out loud.

"Correct. Two hours after Karai's birth, several doctors came up to me and wanted to talk with me in private. This worried me greatly, as I thought they would tell me Karai had a disability, an illness, or a life-threatening disease. Thankfully, they told me she was perfectly healthy, which made me breathe a sigh of relief. But what they said next, changed everything. The doctors ran some DNA tests on Karai and found out that none of my DNA matches up with Karai. I then went up to Tang Shen and demanded her to tell me who the father was. She hesitated to tell me the truth, but eventually she broke down and told me she slept with Yoshi. Never in my life had I felt so betrayed. My brother, my best friend, had sex with my wife and he did it behind my back." said Shredder.

When Shredder told me this information, it gave me two different emotions. The first emotion was sorrow. I couldn't even imagine going through the pain Shredder went through. Not only did his wife cheat on him, but she cheated on him with his brother. It was hard not to feel sympathetic for him. The second emotion I had was hate. Hatred towards Hamato Yoshi. The fact that Yoshi did this behind Shredder's back and never told him about it, made me wish for his death.

"So, what happened next?" I asked.

"Right after she told me the truth, she cried and begged for me to forgive her. She expected me to let bygones be bygones and blindly love her no matter what. But I couldn't forgive her. I could never forgive her. It was her decision, her choice to have sex with Hamato Yoshi without me knowing. So, I told her I wanted a divorce and took Karai out of her arms. I told her she doesn't deserve to be a mother after what she did. Once I left the hospital with Karai in my arms, there was only one thing on my mind. Find Hamato Yoshi and cut his head off." said Shredder.

"And all of this leads to the fire, correct?" I asked.

"Yes. I drove to Yoshi's house, hoping to find him and end his life. Once I arrived, I kicked his door open and demanded him to come out and face me like a man. When he did come out, he had a sword in his hands and asked me what I was doing. I told him that I knew everything about his affair with Tang Shen and that he was a spineless coward for not coming clean to me. I also told him I got a divorce from Tang Shen and I would raise Karai as my own daughter, that way she would have a father she could be proud of." said Shredder.

"Wow. That's quite harsh." I said.

"I know and before I knew it, we were fighting to the death. We fought for what felt like hours, with neither of us having a significant advantage. During the fight, we managed to knock over several candles, which led to the house catching fire. As the house was burning down, there was a moment where I thought I had the killing blow, but Yoshi grabbed a piece of burning debris and hit me on the right side of my face. That's how I got this scar." Shredder said as he pointed at his face.

"What about Tang Shen?" I asked.

Shredder sighed before continuing, "Near the end of fight, we were so focused on murdering each other that we didn't hear Tang Shen entering the house. She screamed for both of us to stop, but neither of us were listening. In a moment of desperation, Yoshi grabbed a knife and threw it wildly at me. I managed to dodge it, but…what I didn't know…was that Tang Shen… was right behind me. As soon as I realized it, there was nothing I could do. The knife hit Tang Shen right in the chest and both me and Yoshi could do nothing but look in horror. I grabbed Tang Shen as she fell to the ground and as she died in my arms, she told me to take care of Karai and raise her to be a strong woman. I told her I will and a few seconds later, she was dead." said Shredder with tears in his eyes.

Never in my life did I have such an urge to kill someone. It was bad enough that Yoshi had sex with Tang Shen but murdering her in front of Shredder was the final straw. There was only one thing going through my mind at that moment.

Hamato Yoshi had to die.

"Immediately after she died, all I saw was red. I ended up beating Yoshi to a bloody pulp and leaving him in the burning house. I then went back to the car and calmed down Karai by rocking her back and forth and singing a lullaby. After that, I drove to the Foot Headquarters, crashed through the entrance, and that's when you all saw me in the worst state of my life." said Shredder.

"Master Shredder, after hearing everything you've gone through, I would be honored to take the life of Hamato Yoshi." I said confidently.

"I know you would." said Shredder.

Shredder then put his hand on my shoulder and told me, "John, you are my most valuable student. Throughout all my years in learning ninjutsu, I have never seen anyone progress though the art as fast and proficiently as you. The talent you possess is unmeasurable and it's exactly what I need to turn the Foot Clan into the most feared crime organization on the planet. That's why I'm putting you on a special assignment to track down Hamato Yoshi and end his pathetic life, once and for all."

I give Shredder a sinister smile and said, "Thank you, Master Shredder."

"I must give you some warnings about your mission before you leave. I've received word from several Foot soldiers that Yoshi has already left Japan and moved to the United States of America. They told me he took a flight to New York City, New York. Since neither of us have ever been to the States, I would suggest doing extensive research on America's history and culture, in order to blend in properly. You also need to learn how to use firearms such as pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, automatic rifles, sniper rifles, etc. As disrespectful as it is to combine guns and ninjutsu, it would be more beneficial for you to use a gun, rather than a blade. And although I know you're going to break this rule, it would best if you don't create strong relationships while you're in America. I don't want any innocent people entering our war with Hamato Yoshi. Understand?" said Shredder.

"Yes, Master Shredder." I answer.

"Good. You will leave here in a few days and as an extra precaution, two Foot soldiers will accompany you on your flight. I'll contact you when I know you've arrived in New York. If you find anything that could be connected to Hamato Yoshi, let me know immediately." said Shredder.

I nodded and left the room. Once I left Shredder's room, the two Foot soldiers that would accompany me on my flight introduced themselves to me. I don't remember their names, but they were nice. And right as I was about to walk out the door and go straight home, Bradford came up to me and told me how much he respected my choice to accept the mission. It was that day I managed to earn the respect of not just Bradford, but the entire Foot clan.

For the next few days, I did exactly what Shredder told me to do. I stayed up for hours researching and studying the overall history of America, I quickly mastered any firearm Shredder could give me, and I even spent some time getting to know the two Foot soldiers better.

Eventually, I packed up all my belongings, gave my parents a goodbye hug, and was off to the airport. When I arrived at the airport, I felt a bit uneasy. I was about to fly to a foreign country in order to kill my master's arch-nemesis. Who wouldn't feel under pressure? But when I saw the two Foot soldiers, the stress of the entire situation went away.

The plane ride to New York was smooth and it went by without a single incident. By the time I got to New York City, I was beyond overwhelmed. The buildings were massive, the lights were bright, and the streets were flooded with people. The only words I could form in my brain at that moment were:

"Holy shit. This is going to be tough."

After leaving the airport, me and my fellow Foot soldiers entered a medium-sized hotel, rented our rooms, and dropped our luggage there. To calm myself down, me and Foot soldiers walked to a local bar. While the Foot solider got themselves beer, I just sat in silence at my stool. Did I mention that I've never used drugs or alcohol in my life? Bradford would always make fun of my sobriety, but I didn't care. I would prefer my mind to be clear and not filled with pills and booze. Anyway, while sitting in silence, I noticed a young woman sitting right next to me. She had blonde hair, red lipstick, and wore a very nice dress. I didn't know it then, but she would eventually be the love of my life.

"I like your dress." I said to her.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I was planning on going to a dance, but plans fell through. My name's Susan. What's yours?" she said as she stuck out her hand to me.

I shook her hand and responded with, "John. John Kasai."

**And that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I apologize about the wait, it took me an age to finish this particular chapter. I know my portrayal of The Shredder may be controversial to some, but I really wanted to do something different with the character. I didn't want my version of The Shredder to be a full-on villain, because I feel like that's been done to death in every Ninja Turtles incarnation. Instead, I wanted to give Shredder the tragic hero treatment, similar to Darth Vader. He's a villain by circumstance, not by choice. Also, I hope you don't hate me too much for what I did to Splinter/Hamato Yoshi. I just thought it would be interesting to reverse the roles of Shredder and Splinter. Next chapter will be in both Susan and John's POV and it will finally deal with the assassination of Hamato Yoshi. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Susan

**Author's Note: This chapter will be from both Susan and John's POV's. Also, the attempted assassination of Hamato Yoshi will finally take place. Enjoy.**

Susan's POV

Hi! I don't believe we've met yet. My name is Susan and yes, I was the woman that John talked to in the bar. It's crazy to think that having a conversation with him would be the turning point of my life. How could 19-year-old me predict all crazy shit that would take place over the next 16 years? But I'm getting ahead of myself. (Sigh) I remember that night like it was yesterday and it definitely wasn't one of my finest hours. In fact, the night was looking like a chaotic mess before I met Kasai.

_One Hour Earlier_

"Susan! Are you dressed yet? The dance starts in an hour!" a middle-aged woman yelled.

Ugh! Great. Just Great. Mom just had to yell when I was just about to put my makeup on. Can tonight get any better?

"I KNOW! GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES, I'M PUTTING ON MY MAKEUP!" I yelled from my room.

After applying the last bit of makeup on my face and putting on a stylish red dress, I made my way downstairs to talk to my parents before walking out the door.

"Susan, you look so beautiful in that dress." my Mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Mom." I said with a smile on my face.

I gave my parents a quick hug before leaving the house.

"Hope the night goes well for you and your boyfriend." my Dad said.

"I hope so too. Bye Dad." I said as I closed the door.

Little did my parents know I was planning on breaking up with my boyfriend, Daniel. Now I know that sounds awful but let me explain. I met Daniel a few months ago when I was in my 2nd semester of college. We first met each other when our Biology teacher paired us up for a lab project. While working together, we went from solely talking about the project to talking about our personal lives. It turns out we shared a lot of interests and eventually we began to develop feelings for each other. And I thought those feelings would last a lifetime and we would get married, had kids, and retired together.

But I was wrong.

Those feelings ended up being temporary and I no longer saw him as someone I would spend the rest of my life with. And although he never said anything, I could tell by the look of his eyes and his body language that he knew we just weren't meant to be together. Neither of us cheated on each other. We never had a single fight. Hell, we never even threw petty insults at each other.

Our relationship was simply never meant to be.

Once I was far enough away from home, I called Daniel on my cell phone and told him to meet me at the building that was hosting "The Big Dance", aka the dance we were supposed to go to. When we did meet up, he was wearing a nice black-and-purple tuxedo with a dark purple tie. Not going to lie, he looked so freaking attractive that night. Too bad it was our last night together as a couple.

"Nice tux. Parents forced you to dress up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was never a big fan of tuxedos. Nice dress by the way." said Daniel.

"Thanks. My parents wanted me to wear it so freaking bad." I said.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I realized there was no easy way to tell him our relationship was over. So, I went with a more…blunt approach.

"Daniel, I don't think this relationship is working out between the two of us." I said.

I honestly expected him to get incredibly angry with me and say stuff like, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" or "YOU DIRTY BITCH!". But that didn't happen. Instead, he was calm, civil, and we acted like adults.

"Really? Was it something I did or said?" responded Daniel.

"Of course not Daniel. You didn't do anything wrong. You're a great human being and a great person to be around. It's just that… I don't see us having a future together." I said.

"Is that what you really think?" asked Daniel.

I sighed before saying, "Yes. Are you mad at me?"

Daniel was silent for about 20 seconds before responding with, "Susan, I could never be mad at you. And honestly, I just didn't see our relationship going any further."

"Wow. Um…okay. So, is it alright if we remain friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can still be friends." said Daniel.

"Cool. Now before you leave, can we share one last kiss together?" I asked.

"Definitely." Daniel said as we locked lips one last time. Once we finished, he left.

And that was it. The end of my 1st relationship. While the break-up could've been a whole lot worse, it was still one of the saddest moments in my life. The silver lining was that me and Daniel did remain friends to this very day and neither of us held any grudges about the whole thing.

But now I was stuck.

"What do I do now?" I thought.

I couldn't go to the dance by myself, because not only would people bombard me with questions, but the visual of me pretending to have a good time mere minutes after leaving my boyfriend would be very depressing. Plus, I didn't want to tell my parents about the break-up yet, so I was out of options.

"Well, I guess I could kill some time by going to a local bar or something. What's the worst that can happen?" I thought.

After walking around the area for several minutes, I found a local bar and walked right inside. As I expected, everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked at me. One guy even whistled at me. Ugh. I then found an empty stool and sat right down.

Sitting right beside me was a man I've never seen before. His hair was short and spiky, he wore an all-black outfit, and he sported a nice, thin beard.

"I like your dress." He said.

"Wow, a man who complimented me in a way that was actually genuine and not in a way that said "Hey baby, let me get inside your pants" I thought to myself.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I was planning on going to a dance, but plans fell through. My name's Susan. What's yours?" I said as I stuck out my hand to him.

He shook it and said, "John. John Kasai."

And that was the beginning of our relationship.

John's POV

"John. John Kasai." I responded to Susan.

"Kasai. That's an interesting name." said Susan.

"Yeah. It means fire in Japanese." I said.

She looked quite surprised and said, "Really? You serious?"

"Dead serious." I responded.

"Not going to lie, that has got to be one of the coolest names I've ever heard." she said.

"Thanks." I said as I could feel my cheeks redden up a little after her compliment.

"Are you new to the area because I've never seen you around here before." she said.

"Yeah, I'm never been to New York before. In fact, I've never been to the United States before today." I said.

I saw her eyes widen at my answer. "Really? You've never been in the United States before today?" she asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Holy shit, you must be stressed out of your mind, especially in a city like this." she said.

"I was, but eventually I calmed down and a large amount of that stress vanished." I said.

"Well that's good. So where exactly are you from?" she asked.

"Osaka, Japan." I said.

"Japan? Damn, I've always wanted to travel there. And how long have you lived in Japan?" she asked.

"My whole life. Over 19 years. I was adopted by a middle-aged couple after my birth parents died." I said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry about your parents. I can't even imagine what it's like to lose my parents." she said.

"It's okay and thank you. My adoptive parents, Harukichi and Mei, raised me quite well." I said.

"So, what exactly led you to move to America?" she asked.

I knew I had to choose my words wisely, because I don't think she would respond well if I mentioned how I'm a member of a Japanese ninja clan.

"Business reasons. I'm apart of an international organization, along with my two comrades over there." I said as I pointed to the two Foot soldiers drinking beer.

"But enough about me, I would like to know more about you." I said.

"Are you sure, because my life doesn't even compare to yours." she said.

"Come on. Everyone has a story and not all of them need to be fantastical or epic. But if you don't want to tell me, that's 100% okay. I'm not going to force you." I said.

"Okay, I'll tell you my story. My name is Susan Johnson. I was born August 8th, 1977 in New York City, New York. My parents are William Johnson and Mary Johnson. I grew up in a middle-class environment, went to several schools, made tons of friends, had high grades, participated in sports, and now I'm currently enrolled in College. And I just broke up with my boyfriend, Daniel, about an hour ago." she told me.

"Damn. That's pretty rough." I said.

"Don't worry, it was a mutual decision. Neither of us thought the relationship was going to work. Plus, we're still friends." she said.

"Well, that's good. It could've ended a lot worse." I said.

"Definitely. Um, it's been really nice talking to you, but I have to head home soon, before my parents get suspicious since they don't know about the break-up." she said.

"You didn't tell them about your break-up?" I said.

"They would've flipped the fuck out, if I told them right before I was supposed to go to "The Big Dance". Oh and in case you want to talk or hang out or something, here's my phone number." she said as she wrote her phone number down on a nearby napkin.

Right as I accepted the napkin, I wrote down my own phone number on a separate napkin and gave it to her. We both said "Bye" to one another and she left the bar. I couldn't describe it then, but I knew we felt some type of connection with each other. And that connection only grew over the next few months.

For the next several months, we hung out together on a regular basis. We constantly talked on the phone, ate dinner together, went to see some movies, discussed our deepest fears, etc. Our friendship quickly transformed into a romantic relationship. Just 3 months after we met, she asked me one simple question.

"Do want to marry me?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I've only met this woman 3 months ago and while 3 months is a decent amount of time, it still feels a bit hasty to "settle down". But at the same time, we had a very strong connection to each other and if there was one person I would love to spend the rest of my life with, it would be her. So, I gave her my answer.

"Yes." I said.

Immediately, she became ecstatic and we embraced each other. A few weeks later, we had our wedding. Instead of the wedding being an extravaganza, it was a private ceremony, with only my parents, Susan's parents, a few of Susan friends, and even Master Shredder showing up. The wedding was exactly what you would expect. I wore a fancy tuxedo, she wore an amazing white dress, we placed rings on our fingers, we said our vows, we kissed, and we lived happily ever after. The end.

Just kidding. That's not the end. Not even close.

What I didn't tell Susan during this time was that I was actively searching for Hamato Yoshi. Unfortunately, I didn't find much success. The first thing I did was check every martial arts building in the city, only to find nothing. Some people may find that to be "stereotypical", but frankly I don't give a shit. The next thing I did was talk to some local gangs in the area. One of those gangs was a Chinese American group who called themselves The Purple Dragons. Their leader, Hun, looked like a Bruce Lee impersonator. Although I thought they looked pretty lame, they did have connections to the Foot Clan, so I was willing to work with them in order to find Hamato Yoshi. I thought working with them would make the job easier. Turns out I couldn't've been anymore wrong. The Dragons were 100% incompetent, idiotic, and downright pathetic. You couldn't trust these guys to find a can of soup. They were THAT bad.

After dealing with the failure that was the Purple Dragons, I kind of gave up the search for Yoshi, in order to spend more time with my new wife. Especially, since we had a kid on the way. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. To put it simply, after the whole wedding ceremony was over, me and Susan "got busy" in the bedroom. In other words, we had sex and it was the best sex we ever had.

Anyway, for the next few months, things were relatively peaceful. The summertime was especially quiet. I still remember when me and Susan decided to pick what Summer '97 movies to watch back-to-back. She chose _Speed 2: Cruise Control_ and I chose _Batman & Robin_. Needless to say, it was one of the worst decisions either of us ever made and we still regret it to this day.

It wasn't until September 29th, 1997, when everything changed.

The day started out relatively normal. Me and Susan bought all the baby supplies we could ever need such as a crib, a stroller, baby bottles, diapers, etc. As much as I was excited about being a father, dealing with dirty diapers and constant crying was not something I was looking forward to. But at the very least, having Susan around to help me will make it a bit more tolerable. But besides the baby stuff, things were pretty calm. At least they were before I got a phone call from an unknown number. I answered the phone and the conversation went something like this.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this John Kasai? John Kasai from the Foot Clan?" asked the mystery caller.

"Yeah, but who this is and how did you get this number?" I asked.

"That's not important. What is important is what I'm about to tell you right now." said the caller.

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"We found him." said the caller.

"Found who?" I asked.

"Hamato Yoshi." said the caller.

I was in shock for a few seconds before responding with, "What? Really? Are you sure it's him?"

"100 percent sure. He just entered a pet shop, located a couple blocks from where you live." said the caller.

"Oh and I suggest you get there quick." the caller said before the line went dead.

"Baby? Who was that?" asked Susan.

"No one important. Listen babe, I'm going out for a bit. It shouldn't take long." I said.

"Can I please come with you? I'm sick of staying in the house all the time." said Susan.

"Babe, your stomach looks like it's about ready to pop. The last thing I want is for your water to break while we're in public. I really don't need that embarrassment." I said.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll stay inside and be a bored, miserable blob." Susan said with an annoyed, yet sarcastic tone.

I laughed at her response before telling her, "Don't worry. I'll be back very soon. And if anything happens, you either call me or one of your friends, got it?"

"Got it. Love you." said Susan.

I gave her a small smile as I responded with, "Love you too."

After those words left my mouth, I walked out of our apartment and headed straight to the pet shop.

Once I arrived at the location, I climbed to a rooftop of one of the nearby buildings, to avoid being seen. When I made it to the top, I noticed a rather large wooden box near the edge of the roof, with a note sticking out of it. I took the note and read it. All it said was…

"Use this to get the job done."- Anonymous.

Right next to the Anonymous name was a small Foot Clan symbol.

Logically, the next thing I did was open the box to see what was inside. And what I saw did not disappoint. It was a fully loaded sniper rifle. The perfect weapon to use in a situation like this. I took the rifle out of the box, set it down on the ground, and positioned it where it directly faced the pet store. I then got down on my stomach, looked directly in the sniper scope, and waited for Hamato Yoshi to come out of the store.

It took approximately 5 minutes before I saw Hamato Yoshi leave the store and in his hands was a container that housed 4 baby turtles.

"Why the hell would he buy himself turtles?" I thought to myself.

While paying close attention to Yoshi's movements, I heard noises coming from a nearby headset and when I put it on, Master Shredder's voice was on the other line.

"Are you in position?" asked Shredder.

"Yes, Master Shredder. My eye is currently on the target." I said.

"Good. Now whatever you do, don't let him see or hear you. If he has the smallest feeling that he's being watched, the mission will be jeopardized. There is zero room for error. Understand?" said Shredder.

"Yes, Master Shredder." I said quietly.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger and end Hamato Yoshi's life, I noticed a group of men, who all looked the exact same, exchanging a canister of some weird, green liquid.

"Maybe it's a new drug on the black market?" I thought to myself.

Right when the men were about to make some type of agreement, they heard a noise and saw Hamato Yoshi staring at them. Classic wrong time, wrong place scenario.

"Master Shredder, I might have run into a situation." I said.

"What type of situation?" Shredder asked.

"Right as I was about to shoot Yoshi, I saw group of similar looking men exchanging some strange, green substance. Yoshi accidently gave away his position and is now in a staredown with the men." I said.

"What do the men look like?" asked Shredder.

"They all have black hair, black sunglasses, and black suits." I said.

"Hmmm. Are they FBI or CIA agents?" asked Shredder.

"I don't think so. They look way too shady to be agents." I said.

And before I could say another word, a fight ensued with Yoshi and the men.

"Sir?" I asked.

"What?" asked Shredder.

"A fight broke out between Yoshi and the men." I said.

"Shit. Just take the shot." said Shredder.

"Take the shot? Are you sure, because I could let those men do my job for me." I said.

"TAKE THE SHOT NOW BEFORE HE CAN ESCAPE!" yelled Shredder.

The last thing I wanted was a pissed off Master Shredder, so without hesitation, I pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying. I didn't know if it was going to hit one of the men, Yoshi, or some unlucky bystander. Instead, the bullet hit a green canister that was launched into the air and as a result, the canister shattered on impact. The green substance landed on Yoshi, who screamed in pain and agony when it got on his body. As he screamed, one of the men knocked him out with a strange looking gun and threw his unconscious body into the sewers, via a manhole. In addition, the container with the 4 turtles was thrown into the same manhole. Considering that Yoshi was covered in the green substance, there was a high chance those 4 turtles were covered in the substance too.

"Well, I took the shot." I said.

"And?" asked Shredder.

"It ended up hitting a green canister and as a result, the green liquid ended up on Yoshi's body. The way Yoshi reacted to it made it look and sound like acid." I said.

"Is he still alive?" asked Shredder.

"Not sure. He was knocked out by one of the strange men and thrown into the sewers. If the green liquid on his body happens to be some form of acid, he should be dead by now." I said.

"Hmmm, then your mission is finished. Congratulations, John. I knew I could trust you to get the job done." said Shredder.

Hearing Master Shredder praise me for accomplishing the mission almost brought tears of happiness, but I managed to control my emotions.

"Thank you, Master Shredder." I said.

Right before Shredder could say anything else, my phone starting buzzing. Curious as to who was calling me, I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" a woman yelled into the phone, making my ears bleed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. PLEASE CALM DOWN. I don't even know who you are." I responded.

"It's Betty. One of Susan's good friends." said Betty.

"One of Susan friends? Wait, did something happen to Susan?" I asked as I started to panic.

"Yes. SHE WENT INTO LABOR." said Betty.

Those 4 simple words made my heart stop.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" I yelled.

"About 10 minutes ago. So, I suggest you GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE BIRTH OF YOUR CHILD!" Betty said before hanging up.

"Master Shredder…my wife went into labor." I said as it felt like my soul left my body.

"Go. Be with her. I'll send you your reward in the next few days." said Shredder.

"Thank you, Master Shredder." I said before taking off the headset and running straight to the hospital.

Thanks to my ninja and parkour training, it took me less than 10 minutes to arrive at the hospital. I bust through the hospital doors and asked the receptionist where my wife was. When she told me, I ran up the stairs and through the hallways as fast as I could.

Eventually, I made it to the right room and stood by my wife's side.

"You made it." Susan said with an exhausted look on her face.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not coming here sooner. I'm sorry for not being there when your water broke. I'm sorry for not calling you earlier about it. I'm sorry f…" I said before Susan interrupted me.

"John, it's okay and I forgive you. Neither of us knew this would happen today. But what's important is that you're here now and I can FINALLY push our baby out." said Susan.

"Okay ma'am, we need you to perform one last big push." a doctor said.

Susan screamed in pure agony, until she heard the cries of her newly born child.

"The baby is out and it's a girl." said one of the doctors in the room.

"It's a girl? Can I please hold her?" asked Susan.

A doctor cut the baby's umbilical cord, wrapped it in a blanket, and handed it over to Susan, who put the baby in her arms.

"Congrats honey. You did it. Our daughter has come into the world." I said with tears in my eyes.

"She's perfect." Susan said as we both looked at our newly born daughter's face.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"I was thinking of something that starts with a K. That way her initials can be K.K." said Susan.

"Um, how about Kimberly?" I asked.

Susan thought about it for a second before saying, "No."

"Kayla?" I asked.

"No." said Susan.

"Katherine?" I asked.

"No." said Susan.

"Karen?" I asked.

"God no." said Susan.

"Ummm, what about Kate?" I asked.

"Kate. I like that. Yeah, I really like that. Kate Kasai. Has a nice ring to it. It's settled then, her name will be Kate." said Susan.

And that was the day my daughter and greatest achievement, Kate Kasai, was born.

Little did I know on the same day Kate was born, 4 baby turtles started their journey that would eventually lead them to me and the results would change all of our lives permanently.

**And that's the end of Chapter 3. Jesus, this took forever to write and it's by far and away the lengthiest thing I have ever written. So, I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. Thankfully, the next chapter won't be as long as this one, as it will mainly focus on John going back to the Foot Clan after a 2 year sabbatical and meeting all of the new members. And don't worry, the turtles will eventually show up properly in this story. It won't be until Chapter 5 when we get to the beginning of the 2012 series. Other than that, I hope you have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rejoining The Foot

**Author's Note: The Foot Clan roster in this story will be very similar to the 2012 series, with a few exceptions. First, this version of Bebop and Rocksteady will not resemble their 2012 counterparts, although their human names will remain the same. Instead, they will have the design of the 1987 series mixed with the attitude of the IDW comics. Second, Baxter Stockman will remain human and not mutate into Stockman-Fly. Third, each new character introduced (Bebop, Rocksteady, Stockman, Xever, Tiger Claw) will already be an established member of the Foot Clan. Enjoy. **

John's POV

A few days after Kate was born, Master Shredder lived up to his word and sent me my reward for ridding the world of Hamato Yoshi. And it was more than I ever would've expected.

He sent me a briefcase and inside it was one million dollars.

Let me repeat that, Master Shredder sent me ONE MILLION DOLLARS. IN CASH.

He also told me I was free to take a 2 year vacation, since there was nothing really going on in the crime world at the moment. Even though I stopped working for the Foot Clan full-time, I was still in contact with Shredder and Bradford, that way I was still in the loop and I knew what was going on.

As for me and Susan, thanks to the money I earned from working with the Foot Clan, she finished college, earned her bachelor's degree, got a high paying job and we moved to a nice apartment in Manhattan. I did meet her parents and while Susan's mom liked me, her dad despised me. He said I was a bad influence and I would ruin her life and a bunch other crap. To put it simply, me and her dad do not have the best relationship. But other than that, everything was good.

However, those 2 years went by rather quickly and me being a stay-at-home dad wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my days. Now don't get me wrong, I love being a dad and love spending time with my wife and daughter. But at the same time, I missed the Foot Clan, I missed Shredder, I missed Bradford, I missed the whole ninja lifestyle. The last thing I wanted was to be a boring ass parent, so after a long talk with Susan, I was able to convince her to let me rejoin the Foot Clan.

I called Shredder on my phone to tell him the news.

"Hello?" answered Shredder.

"Master Shredder, it's me." I said.

"John. It's been quite a while since we've talked. Why do you call?" asked Shredder.

"I'm ready to rejoin the Foot Clan." I said.

"Excellent. I'm pleased to hear that. Now I must warn you, the Foot Clan has gone through some…changes since you've been on vacation." said Shredder.

"What type of changes?" I asked.

"Let's just say you'll be seeing new faces and of those faces, some of them aren't exactly human." said Shredder.

I was confused by his answer, so I said, "So, you hired some animals, like dogs or wolves?"

"It's more complicated than that. I'll explain more when you get to Foot headquarters. When should I expect you to arrive?" said Shredder.

"3 to 4 days from now." I said.

"Excellent. I'll see you then. It was great to talk to you again." said Shredder.

"Same to you, Master Shredder. Have a good evening." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Some of the faces aren't exactly human? The hell does that mean?" I thought to myself.

_Three Days Later_

After a stupidly long flight, I finally made it back to Japan, my original home. I took a train and rode on a highway bus, until I arrived at my destination. The Foot Clan headquarters. And when I walked up to the building, I could already tell that things have changed drastically since I've last been there. The building was larger and it had a more modern and expensive presentation.

If there was one thing you could say about Shredder, it's that the dude was fucking loaded with cash.

As I walked through the front door, I took a moment to look at the place and to say I was impressed would be the biggest understatement in history. Foot Clan banners were everywhere, there were multiple weapons racks, roughly 50 intern Foot Soldiers were in the middle of practice, and I even saw a lab filled with tons of scientific equipment. It was definitely an upgrade from the previous headquarters.

"John? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw my old buddy and Hollywood dickhead, Chris Bradford.

"Chris! It's so nice to see you again." I said as we gave each other a bro hug.

"Same to you. Still sober?" said Bradford.

"Yep. Still an asshole?" I fired back.

"Always." Bradford said with a smile.

"So, what exactly has changed around here?" I asked.

"A lot. The Foot Clan has gotten so powerful that many of the gangs who were once against us, are now on our side. Shredder now has connections with multiple criminal organizations in China, Brazil, Russia, Italy, and a bunch of other countries. They realized if they tried to fight us, they would get annihilated." said Bradford.

"So, in other words, they either had to adapt or perish." I said.

"Exactly." Master Shredder said as he showed up out of nowhere, which surprised both me and Bradford.

"Master Shredder." I quickly said before giving him a proper bow.

He nodded before we gave each other a hug. Shredder usually never showed affection, as it would clash with his badass persona, but I was one of the few exceptions to that rule.

"It's been way too long." I said.

"I know. The Foot Clan has not felt the same without you." said Shredder.

"Now, about you telling me that some of the new members of the Foot aren't exactly human, what do you mean by that?" I said.

"Yes, I believe it's time I showed you." said Shredder.

I followed the Shredder into an empty dojo, where I saw 5 unfamiliar faces standing in a line.

"Here are the 5 new members I recruited after you left." said Shredder.

I walked up to the new members and while the first two guys looked normal, the next three threw me completely off guard. One looked like a humanoid tiger, another looked like a humanoid warthog, and the last one looked like a humanoid rhinoceros. Unlike normal animals, they were wearing clothes and carrying around weapons.

Shredder was right, they weren't exactly human.

The only thing I could say at that moment was: "Holy shit."

"What? You've never seen a walking, talking animal before?" asked the humanoid warthog.

I slowly turned to Shredder and politely asked him, "Master Shredder, can you please explain to me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Umm, excuse me, but I believe I can help answer your question." said the first person in the line.

I immediately walked up to the person and asked, "And you are?"

"Baxter. Baxter Stockman. I run the science division in the Foot Clan." said Stockman.

"I'm going to assume the lab I saw when I entered the building is yours, correct?" I said.

"Precisely." said Stockman.

"You must have a lot of free time on your hands." I said in a joking manner.

"You could say that." said Stockman.

"Now, about my question regarding…uh, whatever those…um, beings are." I said.

"Right, well the answer is very simple. They are mutants." said Stockman.

"Mutants? Like X-Men or something?" I responded.

"No, it's nothing like X-Men because one, that's a comic book, and two, the mutations in X-Men are purely genetic." said Stockman.

"So, if it's not genetic, then how were they mutated?" I asked.

"They were mutated with a green chemical substance known as mutagen." said Stockman.

"Green chemical substance? Hold on a minute, I think I've seen it before. Isn't it usually in a canister?" I asked.

"Yes, it usually is. Why?" said Stockman.

"I remember seeing it with some shady-looking men, who ended up fighting Hamato Yoshi." I said.

"Well, lucky for us, several of our business partners acquired several crates of mutagen from the States about a year ago." said Stockman.

"YOU ACTUALLY HAVE IT?" I asked.

"Yep and I've been studying and modifying it ever since." said Stockman.

After talking with Stockman, I walked up to the 2nd person in line. Unlike Stockman, who looked a stereotypical nerd with his glasses and pink sweater, this guy had a cooler, more street-like look to him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Xever. Xever Montes." he said.

"I see you got a thick Brazilian accent." I said.

"Yes, I am of Afro-Brazilian descent and I became one of the most notorious thieves in the entire country. Until…" Xever said before pausing.

"Until what?" I asked.

"Until he was caught red-handed and sent to prison. And if I didn't witness his skillset and bail him out, he would've rot there for the rest of his life." Shredder finished for Xever.

"Good to know." I said before moving on to the mutated warthog who spoke earlier.

Not going to lie, I was a little bit nervous when I walked up to the warthog. The warthog sported a purple mohawk, purple shades, and a silver septum nose ring, along with a red vest, black pants, and red and white sneakers. I was still relatively unsure about mutants. I mean I only found out about their existence a few minutes ago. Could you really blame me?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Bebop." he said.

"Bebop? I'm assuming that's not your real name and it's just an alias." I said.

"Yeah, it's my new name." said Bebop.

"Do you have a real name?" I asked.

"We'd rather not talk about our past names." the mutated rhino answered for Bebop.

I looked at the rhino and he was wearing a yellow tank top, army camouflage pants, and brown boots. He also had a large and very sharp-looking horn ripping out of his nose.

"And what's your alias?" I asked.

"Rocksteady." the rhino answered with a thick Russian accent.

"Judging by your accent, I'm going to assume you're Russian, correct?" I said.

"Correct. I was born in Mother Russia." said Rocksteady.

"It seems you and Bebop know each other. You guys friends?" I asked.

"We're more than friends. We're partners." said Rocksteady.

"When you say partners, do you mean you're BFFs or are you romantic partners? Because if you're the latter, I don't mind it at all." I asked.

"Both. We're gay and we don't care what anybody says." said Bebop.

"Oh. Well, good for you. It's good that you're both confident in telling people that you're gay. Most people would just hide in the closet for the rest of their days." I said.

"So, how were you two mutated in the first place, if you don't mind me asking." I asked.

"Master Shredder wanted volunteers for an experiment, in order to see what would happen if you mixed animal DNA with mutagen. Me and Rock signed up, Baxter shot us with a dose, and before we knew it, we became the mutants we are today." said Bebop.

I talked with them for a little while longer, before moving to the 3rd and final mutant on the Foot Clan roster. A mutant tiger who had the look of a bounty hunter and who wasn't afraid to show off his weapons.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Takeshi, but I go by the name Tiger Claw." he said.

"Sounds fitting. So how did you become a mutant?" I asked.

"When I was a small boy, me and my sister Alopex came across a portal while we were on the playground. Being young and naïve, we entered the portal, only to be mutated and experimented on by robotic alien creatures. After that, we got back to Earth, were disowned by our family, ran away to the circus, left the circus to become assassins, and eventually Shredder hired me to join the Foot." said Tiger Claw.

"Damn. What happened to your sister?" I asked.

"We split apart, had a violent fight, she cut off my tail, and we've never spoken since." said Tiger Claw.

The only thing I could say to that was "Jesus."

"Tiger Claw has built quite a reputation for his work and has become the most feared assassin in all of Asia. And because of his credentials, he is now my second-in-command." said Shredder.

"Wait a minute, I was your second-in-command. Now that I'm back in the Clan, shouldn't I retain that position rather than being replaced by Mr. Tony the Tiger over there." I said.

While Tiger Claw was super pissed, everybody else either laughed or snickered at my insult. Even Shredder chuckled a bit.

"Look, I know you're upset, but you have to understand that you've been gone for 2 years. 2 years without constant training makes you sloppy, uncoordinated, and a liability. And the last thing I want in my Clan is a liability. Understand?" said Shredder.

"Yes, Master Shredder." I responded.

"Good. Now if you want to be my second-in-command again, you'll have to earn it. But until that day comes, I'm assigning you to work with Bebop and Rocksteady. I believe working in a team will do you some good. Everyone is dismissed." said Shredder.

Everyone left the dojo, except for me, Bebop, and Rocksteady. Once I knew Shredder left the room, I punched a nearby wall in anger and frustration over being demoted.

"God, this is BULLSHIT." I yelled.

"Look, I know you're angry, but you need to know that when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." said Rocksteady.

I soon calmed down and said, "I know. As they say, every cloud has a silver lining. And you two seem like pretty alright guys, so maybe this could be good." I said.

"It will be good, because we'll be the most dominant and feared trio the world will ever see." said Bebop.

"Hell yeah. That's what I like to hear." I said.

"Oh, there's one more thing you should know about us." said Rocksteady.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Um, me and Beebs have nudist tendencies." said Rocksteady.

"Meaning we're not the biggest fan of clothes, so we like to walk around in either our undies or in the nude." said Bebop.

Foolish me thought they would say they had allergies or a pet or cocaine or ANYTHING other than they liked being in their birthday suits. Now I wasn't going to judge them for wanting to be naked, because I'm not that type of person. But at the same time, the visual of mutant animal dicks wasn't exactly something I wanted to see.

"Ummm, that's fine with me…I guess." I said awkwardly.

"Cool, because we're ditching the clothes." said Rocksteady.

At that particular moment, Bebop took off his vest, pants, and sneakers, while Rocksteady removed his tank top, camo pants, and boots, leaving the two in only their white jockstraps. They then called in some poor entry level Foot Clan soldiers to take their clothes back to their room.

"Does Shredder know about these…tendencies?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine with it. We train in nothing but our jockstraps all the time. He's just not the biggest fan of us being naked in front of him. He tolerates it, but it's obvious he's not comfortable with open nudity." said Bebop.

"Okay, well I'm going to go talk with Shredder about my schedule, so I'll see you guys later." I said while quickly leaving the room.

After talking with Shredder, I was told that due to my status as a husband and a father, he made me an official part-time member. This meant I was allowed certain weeks off to be with my family or for other things such as birthdays and holidays. As someone who was also raising a child, the last thing Shredder wanted was for me to neglect my daughter. Plus, I still got paid during those off-weeks, so that was a positive.

In my head, I thought being with Bebop and Rocksteady on a constant basis would be a disaster. It's not that they were bad guys, it's just that they goofed around a little too much and like Shredder, I wasn't the most comfortable with open nudity. But when we were on missions, fighting rival gang members, I could see why Shredder hired them. They were brutal, vicious, and showed zero mercy to their enemies. They used their incredible brute strength to break bones, throw people like rag dolls, and destroy rival gang hideouts. I remember when Rocksteady broke one dude's spine by lifting the poor soul up in the air and slamming him back-first on his knee.

It also helped that we ended up developing great chemistry with other, performing a variety of double and triple-team moves to any punk who wanted to fight us. They even helped me alter my fighting style into a more street-fighting/WWE wrestling style rather than solely ninjistsu.

After a while, Bebop and Rocksteady had built up enough trust with me that they were willing to tell me about their real names and their past lives. Bebop and Rocksteady's real names were Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko and BOY, their pasts made my past look like a Disney movie. Anton grew up in the projects in New York City, with a drug-addicted mother who had a revolving door of boyfriends. Ivan, on the other hand, was born in Moscow, Russia before moving to the States at the age of 9, with his abusive, racist, homophobic father. Both of their childhoods were hell, as Anton was constantly bullied by his classmates for being poor, while Ivan was forced by his father to treat anyone who didn't look like him like garbage and if he didn't, he'd get beaten. By the time they were 17, neither of them could take it anymore and both ran away from home, before eventually running into each other. After a few years of working with several small gangs, they met the Shredder, who invited them to join the Foot Clan. They accepted, became official members of the Clan, volunteered to be mutants, and since there wasn't going to be a long line of ladies who were willing to be with a rhino and warthog, they pretty much said "Fuck it" and became a couple.

And they ended up becoming my two closest friends.

Five years went by without anything significant happening, until one unfortunate day where I almost lost my life. I was on a mission with Bebop, Rocksteady, Tiger Claw, and a few other Foot Clan soldiers and our goal was to find and eliminate a rogue member of the Foot. He was apparently a spy sent by the Yakuza, but that's not really important. What matters is how this mission ended. I ran through numerous hallways, shooting any and all resistance, before finding the spy's hideout spot.

Now, I thought this would've been extremely easy. I find him, kill him, taunt his dead body, and that's it. I would move on and everything would be fine.

But no. Turns out, the bastard rigged the room with explosives and before I knew it, his thumb pressed a button, a deafening noise wrecked my ears, and everything went black. I found out later that Bebop and Rocksteady found my unconscious body and brought me back to the Foot HQ to get medical treatment, so there's another reason why they're my favorite bros.

But still, I was unconscious, I suffered a multitude of injuries, and I was very close to the not-so-sweet embrace of death.

I was out of it for 4 days and it looked like I wasn't going to make it. So, Shredder made a tough, risky, and extremely dangerous decision in order to save my life. I hope you're ready for this. He managed to convince Baxter Stockman to INJECT MUTAGEN INTO MY BLOODSTREAM, as a way to speed up the healing process and bring me back into consciousness. Now, there's a million things that can go wrong by doing something this reckless. I could've been turned into a gelatinous blob or a mindless bloodthirsty monster or something even more horrific.

Thankfully, this didn't happen. In fact, something even better happened.

Approximately 20 seconds after the mutagen was injected in my blood, I woke up in a panic. My heart rate was through the roof, I had a tsunami of questions running through my mind, I ripped off all the heart monitor crap off my chest, and I fell out of bed.

And what happened next was something that nobody saw coming. Not even me.

As I was panicking, I suddenly disappeared and then not one second later, I reappeared in a different spot in the room. This happened a few times, before Shredder managed to calm me down. It turned out the mutagen gave me FUCKING TELEPORTATION POWERS. Not only that, it gave me the power of flight, enhanced my physical and mental abilities to superhuman levels, made me immune to every disease and poison known to man, and turned me into the most dangerous human in the history of the planet.

In simpler terms, I became a mutant and it was the best thing to ever happen to me.

**And that's the end of Chapter 4. It was a little longer than I expected, but I'm still satisfied with the results. The reason why I gave Bebop and Rocksteady nudist tendencies is because in the Archie Comics, the two were sent a Dimension X world, where they decided to embrace their animal selves and stop wearing clothes. I liked the idea enough that I wanted to incorporate it into the story, plus the visual of John being embarrassed by Bebop and Rocksteady's nude antics really amused me. Now, why did I made Bebop and Rocksteady gay, you may ask? Well, it was based on the 2016 Out of the Shadows movie, where those two had more romantic chemistry than April and Casey EVER did and that's A COLD HARD FACT. Anyway, the next chapter will go over John's increased role in the Foot Clan after his mutation and the timeline will finally reach the beginning of the 2012 series, which means one thing. The Ninja Turtles will show up and play a major role in the story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Foot Invade New York

**Author's Note: This will be the chapter where the timeline of the story will match up with the 2012 series. However, while certain episodes and characters will be mentioned, a majority of events that took place in the 2012 series will either be cut or changed. One final note, the turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, and Karai will all make their proper debuts in this chapter. Enjoy.**

John's POV

After my mutation, life got a lot more interesting. I quickly reclaimed my role as Shredder's second-in-command after showing off my new teamwork skills. Not only that, I was given more power and influence in the Clan, which eventually led to me and Shredder becoming co-leaders of the Foot Clan. When it came to operations, Shredder would handle the business side, while I handled the physical side. I had to train new members of Foot Clan, which was weird at the first because I never thought I had the qualities to be a great teacher. But to my surprise, a majority of the trainees genuinely liked me and my style of training, which I would personally describe as a mix between Mr. Miyagi and Professor Snape.

Whenever I wasn't training newbies, I spent a lot of my time simply hanging out with Bebop and Rocksteady. Right after my mutation, they convinced me to "start over" and create a new persona. After many failed potential nicknames, I ended up calling myself "The X-Factor Of The Foot Clan" due to how integral I was to the Clan's success. I chose a bold red X as my personal logo and incorporated it into my brand new outfit, which consisted of a black and red metal face mask, a black sleeveless shirt with a large red X on the front and a flag on the back that was a mix of the American and Japanese flags, black pants with red stripes on the sides, and some good old-fashioned black kick pads over my black shoes. If you haven't noticed by now, my two favorite colors are red and black. I even got some tattoos, a large stylized red dragon on my back and an alternate Foot Clan logo on my right shoulder.

At the same time, I started to develop a stronger bond with Chris Bradford. We spent a large amount of time training together, singing a ton of heavy metal and rock music (namely System of a Down, Slipknot, Disturbed, etc.), and became close friends. He even revealed to me that he had a wife and a daughter, which shocked the hell out of me, since I always assumed he was the single, Hollywood bachelor type.

In the 8 years since my mutation, my powers have only gotten stronger and many people in the crime world were either amazed or terrified of me. Some even compared me to God, which I personally don't support. Besides, I'm pretty sure God hates me after all the horrible shit I've done in the Clan. Oh yeah, you're probably what terrible things I did in those 8 years. I don't want to go into too much detail, but it involves a lot of death, torture, and pain. But I will tell you is one of my favorite activities was being a fake friend to scumbag millionaires and billionaires. I acted like I gave a shit about them, lured them into doing business with the Clan, and once they signed the dotted line, they simultaneously signed their own death sentence. Me, Bebop, Rocksteady, Bradford, and Tiger Claw would brutalize them with bats, sledgehammers, and barbed wire, put them out of their misery, and took all their money. I especially liked going after pedophiles and rapists, because it gave me great satisfaction to remove those sick fucks from the Earth. I went from a multi-millionaire to a multi-billionaire in a short amount of time. And before you call me a greedy, selfish bastard, I gave large portions of my money away to friends, family, charities, school funding, city funding, state funding, and other positive things, so I'm anything but selfish.

With the money I earned from my Foot Clan activities, I bought a large unused skyscraper, once held by a millionaire I got rid of, and decided to make it my main home. I also decided to buy an alternative home and I ended up buying a semi-large forest house located near a lake. I mostly use this home as a way to escape the chaotic atmosphere of city life.

As for my family, my marriage with Susan stayed strong, even after I told about my work in the Foot Clan and my mutation. The fact that she didn't leave my ass after telling her those things showed me that I picked the perfect woman to be with. Watching my daughter Kate grow up into a young woman had its' positives and its' negatives. She was academically gifted, making straight A's in all her classes, was well-liked by all her classmates, had a great personality, and wasn't too embarrassed when I gave her hugs or kisses. But at the same time, I was not prepared for the day when she had her first period. The visual still haunts me. Also, she watched way too much goddamn Disney Channel for her own good. It got so bad that even I started humming to lyrics to "Bet On It" from High School Musical 2 on random occasions.

_September 30th, 2012_

It's now the year 2012. Me and Susan are now 35 years old, which is just another step closer to being "middle-aged". Kate turned 15 recently and we just threw her a kick-ass birthday party to celebrate. She's currently a Freshman at Roosevelt High School, along with her two best friends April O'Neil and Casey Jones. April was a bit shy but very intelligent and while Casey may be a bit rough around the edges, he has a good heart and is very protective of April and Kate. The trio have been friends since the 2nd grade and me and Susan have treated April and Casey like they were official members of the family. Casey came to Kate's party, but for some strange reason, April was a no-show. I assumed she might have had some scheduling conflicts, so I wasn't too concerned about it.

Anyway, a day after the party, I got a phone call from Shredder. I thought the timing was a bit odd, but I answered the phone without question.

"Master Shredder?" I asked.

"Hello John. Before I tell you anything, I just wanted to wish Kate a happy belated birthday." said Shredder.

"Thank you, Shredder. She would greatly appreciate the birthday wish, even if it is a day late. Now, what exactly is this about? Did something happen while I was away?" I asked.

"Yes. Remember Hamato Yoshi?" asked Shredder.

"Yeah, I took him out 15 years ago. Why?" I replied.

"Turns out he's still alive." said Shredder.

After hearing those words, my blood began to boil. Scum like Hamato Yoshi did not deserve to live.

"WHAT?! NO! NO, THIS…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING JOKING!" I screamed into the phone.

"I assure you I am not in a joking mood. Even worse, it seems that my former brother is raising a ninja army of his own." said Shredder.

"Great. Fucking fantastic. And just after my daughter's birthday too." I responded.

"Because of this, the Foot Clan will be relocating to New York City for the foreseeable future." said Shredder.

Shredder's words caused my anger to turn into both happiness and confusion.

"Um, what?" I asked dumbly.

"We will be relocating to New York City in roughly 2 days. Your job is to find us a building we can use as our headquarters and MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T DRAW ANY ATTENTION." said Shredder.

I decided to troll Shredder a little bit by replying with, "Soooo…I guess that means I can't pick a strip club?"

"WHAT?! GOD NO! JUST PICK SOMEPLACE DECENT!" yelled Shredder.

"Okay, relax. I was just kidding. I'll find you a decent place." I said.

"Good, see you in 2 days." said Shredder before hanging up.

"Honey, who was that?" asked Susan.

"Shredder." I said.

"What does he want now?" she asked.

"He told me that the Foot Clan would relocating to New York City in approximately 2 days." I said.

"Honey, that's great! That means you don't have to travel so much anymore. Did he give a reason why?" she said.

"Yeah, a guy who I thought was dead 15 years ago is unfortunately still alive. Not only that, he's apparently raising his own little ninja army." I said.

"Well that fucking sucks." she said.

"And now Shredder wants me to find a building in the city that we can use as our new Headquarters." I said.

"Uh-huh. And WHERE exactly do you plan on moving an entire crime syndicate?" she asked.

I then looked around the living room with a curious look in my eyes. As soon as Susan saw that look, she shut me down immediately.

"No." she said.

"There is a lot a space in this building." I said.

"No." she repeated.

"It has an appropriate color-scheme." I said.

"NO." she said once again.

"Come on Susan, how bad could it possibly be?" I asked.

"JOHN, this is our home, or at least our main home. The last thing I want is for our home to become a clubhouse for criminals." said Susan.

I sighed before saying, "Fine, I'll pick someplace else. Somewhere where no one can suspect a thing."

"You're not relocating at my parent's house." said Susan.

"Dammit. How do you know what I'm thinking?" I said before walking into the home elevator.

"Instincts. Oh, don't forget, Kate wants you to look her English essay before she turns it in." said Susan.

"I know. Trust me, it won't take long." I said as I pressed the 1st floor button on the elevator control panel.

"That's what you said 15 years ago, when my water broke." said Susan.

"God, you're still on that. I thought you would be over it by now." I said as the door began to close.

"Love you." she said, blowing me a kiss.

"Love you too." I said as the door closed.

Once I left the tower, I got in my car and began to drive around the area, searching for options. Technically, I don't need a car because of my flight abilities, but I thought it would be good to keep a low profile. After searching for over half an hour, I finally found a building that was satisfactory. It was an old, abandoned cathedral that had plenty of room to fill an entire ninja clan inside. It was perfect.

_Two Days Later_

Well, today's the day. The Foot Clan were coming to New York City to raise hell and kick ass. Besides me, Susan's, and Kate's birthdays, it was the most exciting day of the year for me. Shredder told me to meet him at the John F. Kennedy International Airport. Rather than driving for roughly an hour, I made life easier for myself by simply teleporting there. I teleported into the men's restroom and I stealthily made my way to Terminal 2, where he would meet me.

After waiting for about 15 minutes, I suddenly saw many people screaming in terror and running away in fear. Curious, I walked towards the chaos and at the end of the terminal, I saw Shredder walking with the rest of the Clan. I loved how Bebop, Rocksteady, and Tiger Claw walked into the public area with a "No Fucks Given" attitude, even as everyone screamed at the sight of them. Right next to Shredder was his daughter Karai, who was now 16 years old and a fully trained kunoichi (fancy word for female ninja). For some reason, she never liked me and always displayed a passive aggressive attitude towards me. I've never understood it.

"Master Shredder! Welcome to America!" I said before to Shredder before we gave each other a hug.

"How was the plane ride?" I asked.

"Tolerable…until Bebop and Rocksteady destroyed the toilet on the plane." said Shredder.

"Not our fault that the sushi you gave us was bad." said Bebop.

"Bebop! Rocksteady! My two favorite bros! It's been way too long!" I said before we hugged each other.

"Agreed. We should definitely do something together, once we settle in "The Big Apple", as they call it here." said Rocksteady.

I looked at Karai before saying, "Hello Karai."

"Hello John." she said with an annoyed tone.

"Bradford, Stockman, Xever, Tiger Claw. Nice to see all you again." I said.

"Same to you John." said Bradford with a smile on his face.

"Okay, well, welcome to the United States of America, a country filled with nothing but positivity and peace." I said sarcastically.

Karai noticed my sarcasm by responding with, "You're kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding, Karai. This country is filled to the brim with the stupidest, sickest, most immoral people I have ever seen…which means we'll fit right in." I said.

"Hardy har har." said Karai.

"You found the building yet?" asked Shredder.

"Yes, I have. And I think you're going to like it. Plus, I've already sent you the coordinates." I said.

"Excellent. I've sent a limo driver to pick us up in a few minutes." said Shredder.

"Good, because I was not going to teleport all of you to the building at once. That would seriously drain my power." I said.

After a few minutes of waiting, the limo arrived and we all made our way inside.

"Now, since everyone in the airport wanted to be SO FREAKING RUDE, I'll be your unofficial New York City tour guide, since I'm the only one who knows how everything works around here." I said after I closed the car door.

One hour of driving later, we made it to the old cathedral and Shredder looked pleased with my choice.

"It's large, dark, atmospheric, and no one would know that we're here. Excellent choice, John." said Shredder.

"Thank you, Master. How will it take to set everything up?" I asked.

"A few days. Until then, you are free to go home." said Shredder.

"Well, alright then." I said as I walked away.

"John." said Shredder.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"You don't need to call me Master anymore. From now on, you can call me Saki, if you'd like." said Shredder.

"Okay. Good night, Saki." I said before teleporting back to my house.

_One Week Later_

After the new Foot Clan Headquarters were set up, things began to slow down considerably. It turns out tracking down Hamato Yoshi and his little ninja army was harder than anyone imagined. Hell, for the longest time, none of us knew what they even looked like. According to several Foot soldiers, the army consisted of 4 ninjas, they only showed up at night, stayed in the shadows, and before you can get a good look at them, they would knock your ass out. Another Foot solider told me that they sounded quite young, possibly the same age as Karai.

It wasn't until Bradford lured one of them in, via a social media website, that we learned what these ninjas truly looked like.

"They're turtles. The "Teenage Mutant Ninja variety" the stupid one told me." said Bradford.

"That's it? That's the "army" Yoshi has been building up for 15 years? Ha. Give me a fucking break." I said.

"As childish and immature as these turtles are, I will admit they are very skilled warriors." said Bradford.

"So was I when I was their age and that was before I got my mutant powers. Taking them down should be nothing." I said confidently.

"Still, I wouldn't take them lightly. The blue one is the most skilled out of all of them, the purple one is a genius, the red one has serious anger issues, and the orange one is both stupid and unpredictable." said Bradford.

"Well, none of them have ever dealt with someone like me. Someone who can break them physically. Someone who can break them spiritually. SOMEONE WHO WILL MAKE THEM WISH THEY DIED IN SHIT INFESTED WATERS WHEN THEY WERE BORN." I said with absolute fury.

"John, what's up with your eyes?" asked Bradford with concern on his face.

"What?" I responded before finding a nearby mirror and looking my eyes. Chris was right, something was wrong. The whites in my eyes (sclera to be more accurate) have turned black and my eye color (iris) went from blue to red. They looked straight up demonic.

"Shit. Probably a side effect from the mutagen. It must happen when I'm really pissed off." I said.

I shut my eyes for a few seconds and magically, they turned back into their original color.

"Weird." I said to no one in particular.

_Five Days Later_

Susan and Kate decided to go on a trip to Japan, while I chose to stay in New York to help out the Foot Clan. Meaning, I was all alone for 6 days. Not a whole lot of people know this, but I'm not the biggest fan of being alone. I hate the overwhelming sound of silence and I feel more comfortable when I'm around someone. So, in what I thought would be a risky decision, I asked Bebop and Rocksteady if they wanted to stay over at my forest house for a few days. I even told them they could walk around naked if they wanted to. Unsurprisingly, they said yes.

They packed their belongings, before I grabbed their hands and teleported them to the forest house. They were immediately impressed by the scenery and how nice the house looked. Once we entered the house, I showed them their room and they quickly unpacked their stuff. The two then explored the house, before spotting a hot tub on the porch.

"Dude, you didn't tell us you got a hot tub!" said Bebop.

"I didn't think it was that important! Plus, I barely use it anyway!" I yelled from another room.

"You mind if we use it?" asked Rocksteady.

"Sure! Knock yourselves out!" I said.

"Sweet!" said Bebop.

By the time I got to the porch, Bebop and Rocksteady were butt-ass naked, relaxing in the hot water. I then noticed their clothes on the ground, so I quickly put their clothes in their room before going back to the porch. I grabbed a nearby chair, faced it towards the two mutants and sat in it backwards.

"I see it didn't take you two long to go _au naturel_." I said.

"Yeah, there's no one around, so why stay clothed?" said Rocksteady.

"Fair point." I said.

"So, I have a question. Why did you invite us here in the first place?" asked Bebop.

"Because you two are my favorite bros. And now that you're in New York, we can hang out more often." I said.

"We know that, but why really?" asked Rocksteady.

I sighed before telling them the truth.

"I invited you guys over, because Susan and Kate are on a trip to Japan and…I hate being alone. Loneliness is my worst fear and I'm far more comfortable when I'm around other people. That's why I invited you two over." I said.

"Oh. Well, the last thing either of us want for you is to feel lonely. Trust us, we've both felt loneliness before we met each other and it is not pleasant." said Bebop.

"Yeah, what Beebs said. If you ever feel lonely, just give us a call." said Rocksteady.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad I have friends like you." I said.

Right after saying that, Rocksteady let out a massive fart in the hot tub, completely killing the moment and all the plants nearby.

"Oh my God, dude." I said while pinching my nose.

"Please, that's nothing. I'll do you one better." said Bebop.

"Please don't." I begged, but my begging fell on deaf ears as Bebop let out an equally loud and disgusting fart in the hot tub. Both mutants laughed, while I tried to hold my breath from the god-awful stench.

"Note to self: Never use the hot tub ever again." I thought to myself.

A few hours later, Bebop and Rocksteady were sitting on my large, reinforced sofa, playing Resident Evil 6 on my Xbox 360 and being immensely disappointed by it.

"Dude, this game is wack. 5 was better than this." said Bebop.

"Nonsense, 4 was the best one." said Rocksteady.

I interjected their debate by saying, "I still think 2 is the best. If they remade that game with today's technology, it would be fucking flawless. Besides, put your clothes on, it's time to go."

"Go? Go where?" asked Bebop.

"Out. Out the house. We need to do something, other than laying around inside." I said.

"We could…go to an arcade or something." said Rocksteady.

"Alright, then it's settled. To the arcade we go." I said.

Once Bebop and Rocksteady put their clothes back on, I teleported us to the middle of an empty street.

"The arcade is just up the road. Now, if anyone attempts to take a picture of you or attack you, knock them out. DON'T KILL THEM. Got it?" I said.

"Yeah." Bebop and Rocksteady said simultaneously.

"Cool." I said.

We then entered the empty arcade and most of the employees looked at the three of us with absolute fear and ran away like there was no tomorrow. I gave Bebop, Rocksteady, and myself $100 in tokens and for the next hour, we made that arcade our bitch. Bebop and Rocksteady were racking up points in House Of The Dead and Basketball, while I dominated Dance Dance Revolution and even got a new worldwide high score.

After playing games for over an hour, the three of us decided to order some pizza. I personally ordered some pineapple pizza, proving I'm a true villain. Both Bebop and Rocksteady ordered themselves Meat Lover's pizzas, which had me both concerned and disgusted.

"Guys, do you realize what you're eating?" I asked with dread in my voice.

"Pepperoni, sausage, bacon, ham. Why?" Bebop responded.

"Bebop. You're a mutant warthog and you're eating pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and ham." I said.

"Yeah. So?" said Bebop.

"So? IT'S FUCKING CANNIBALISM. It's just as bad as me eating a pizza with human meat on it." I said.

"Whatever, man. I liked this pizza before I was a mutant warthog and it's not going to change now that I am mutant warthog." said Bebop.

"It doesn't change the fact that it's STILL DISGUSTING. And Rocksteady, rhinos were never meant to be carnivores." I said.

"No matter what you say, you're not going to stop me from eating this pizza. Besides, it's better than that abomination you're eating." said Rocksteady.

"Oh my God, WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH PINEAPPLE PIZZA?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Because it's not natural." said Bebop.

"What the both of you are doing ISN'T NATURAL. Hell, by definition, NONE OF US ARE NATURAL. Our very existence is a giant middle finger to science, God, and humanity." I said.

A few seconds of silence went by before Rocksteady said, "I still think pineapple on pizza is gross."

"You know what? I give up. Let's just eat our disgusting pizzas in peace." I said.

After eating our pizza, collecting our tickets, and winning a PS3 as a prize (which I gave to Bebop and Rocksteady since I already had one), we left the arcade and walked down the empty streets of Manhattan. Bebop and Rocksteady were talking to each other about the potential of a PS4, while I was busy listening to some N.W.A tracks, because I had good taste in music. Nothing was happening, until someone jumped out of an alley and said the following:

"End of the line crooks! I know you stole that PS3. Now face the fury of the Pulverizer!"

Me, Bebop, and Rocksteady looked at each other with utter confusion. We then turned around and saw a hilariously pathetic sight. An overweight teen who wore a red bandana around his eyes and wore a green, turtle-like outfit looked at us and expected us to be intimated by his presence.

The three of us looked at each other before we laughed our asses off at the sight of this dumb teen. The fact that he thought his outfit was acceptable was embarrassing and it made us laugh even more.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry, but what was your name again?" I asked mockingly.

"The Pulverizer." he said.

"Hahaha. Buddy, the only thing that's getting pulverized right now is your fucking dignity. Besides, we didn't steal that PS3. We won it in an arcade." I said.

"Well…you scared all those employees away." said the Pulverizer.

"Not my fault they were a bunch of scared pussies." I said.

"It's still wrong to terrorize innocent civilians and now it's time for me to teach you lesson." said the Pulverizer.

"Really? You and what army? There's three of us and one of you. DO THE FUCKING MATH. Actually, don't try do it. You're probably one of those kids who skips class to eat at Krispy Kreme or Dunkin Donuts. Yeah, I bet you're a real disappointment at home and your parents are embarrassed to call you their son. And honestly, I wouldn't blame them for disowning your sorry ass. You think going around like you're fucking Batman is really cool, right? Fighting crime, saving lives, getting girls. It all sounds great, but here's the problem…NONE OF THAT SHIT IS REAL! ME, BEBOP, AND ROCKSTEADY ARE REAL AS IT GETS AND WE COULD TEAR YOU APART, LIMB FROM LIMB IF WE WANTED TO! SO, IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD START RUNNING BACK HOME BEFORE YOU END UP IN A BODYBAG!" I screamed as my eyes turned red and black.

To my surprise, the Pulverizer had some balls and punched me right in the face.

I looked at him with a smile on my face. I chuckled before delivering a brutal punch to his face, knocking him out cold.

"I'll admit it. He had some guts. Too bad he couldn't take a punch." I said.

Rocksteady picked up the Pulverizer's unconscious body and threw him over his shoulder. Bebop managed to find his phone in one of his boots and we discovered his name, which was Timothy, and his address. Once we found his address and dumped his body in his bedroom, we teleported back to the forest house.

Bebop and Rocksteady quickly took off their clothes, before telling me that they were going straight to bed. I personally thought it was a little early to go to bed, but I wasn't going to judge.

A few hours later, I suddenly remembered to tell Bebop and Rocksteady about our strategy for fighting the turtles. I walked up to their room and after hearing some weird noises, I decided to open the door, which was the biggest mistake of my life.

When I opened the door, I was greeted with the visual of Rocksteady "inserting himself" into Bebop, in what many people like to call "Doggy Style". Now, this isn't the first time I've seen fellow Foot Clan members doing sexual things. I once saw Tiger Claw watching furry porn where everyone wore various animal costumes. That was an interesting sight. But seeing Bebop and Rocksteady having graphic sex, made me freeze up and stare at them.

They quickly noticed my wide-eyed stare and got annoyed with each other.

"Whoops. We forgot the lock the door. Good job, idiot." Rocksteady said as he smacked Bebop in the head.

"Owww. Dude, you just as guilty as me. You're the one who wanted to get straight to the sex." said Bebop as he elbowed Rocksteady in the stomach.

"Um guys, sorry I interrupted your "private" time, but tomorrow morning, we're going to talk about dealing with the 4 Hamato turtles. So, you two continue with your lovemaking, while go and bleach my brain." I said, quickly leaving the room.

_The Next Morning_

I sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast and desperately trying to erase the image of Bebop and Rocksteady "doing it" from my mind. Although I don't have a problem with them having sex, since they're a couple and they have every right to show their love to one another, it doesn't mean I wanted to see it in person.

Rocksteady was the first to come to the kitchen, stretching out his arms and rubbing his slightly overweight belly. He sat down in the chair to the right of me and put his feet up on the table.

"So, how was your night?" I asked.

"Wonderful. We had all types of fun." said Rocksteady.

"Good. Good." I said as I thankfully let the conservation die before it got any worse.

Bebop came out shortly afterward, sat down in the chair to the left of me, and put his feet up on the table. So, I was now sitting in between two giant, naked mutants, whose bare feet were uncomfortably close to my face. Just the way I wanted to start the morning.

"So, are we going to talk about the turtles?" asked Bebop.

"Yes, Bebop. We need to figure out how we're going to get rid of them and Hamato Yoshi." I said.

"We could find their home and destroy it. That way they have no choice but to fight us and lose miserably." said Rocksteady.

"Okay, but we don't even know where their home is. From what I've heard from Foot Soldiers, they appear at night and disappear during the day." said Bebop.

"They could live with the homeless. Doubt they would live in an apartment. What do you think John?" said Rocksteady.

"Well, they sure as shit wouldn't live in the city. So, if they can't live above ground, then maybe they live underground." I said.

"Underground? Like in the sewers and stuff?" asked Bebop.

"Yeah. Come on dude, where else would walking, talking turtles live? A zoo? A lab? A mansion owned by rich guy who's into some fucked up shit?" I said.

"You got a point. But how about instead of finding the turtles, we find Hamato Yoshi first." said Bebop.

"Yeah, if we bring Yoshi to Shredder, then those turtles will have to come out of those crappy sewers and face us." said Rocksteady.

"Hmmm. Not a bad idea, guys. I'll tell Shredder about it on the phone." I said.

"Good and now that we're done with this meeting, we're going outside to sunbathe." said Bebop as he and Rocksteady got up out of their chairs and went outside.

Once they were gone, I gave Saki a call and told him about the idea. He seemed pleased with it and he assigned me to be the one to bring Yoshi in. This made me so elated because after 15 long years, I now had the chance to finally finish the job. I could finally eliminate Hamato Yoshi, once and for all. He also wanted me, Bebop, and Rocksteady to go back to the Foot Clan HQ immediately.

I walked to the back and saw Bebop and Rocksteady laying down on the grass, with their junk exposed to the world. This gave me a wicked idea. I walked back into the house, grabbed two cups of crushed ice, walked back outside, stood right in front of Bebop and Rocksteady, and poured the crushed ice directly on their crotches.

"What the hell dude?!" said Bebop.

"What gives?!" said Rocksteady.

"Get dressed. Shredder wants us back at the Foot HQ ASAP." I said as they were tending to their frozen genitalia.

They looked at each other, before Bebop said, "Must be the plan we were talking about."

"Definitely." said Rocksteady.

_Later That Night_

The plan was finalized. I would go down in the sewers, find Hamato Yoshi, bring him to HQ, let Saki deal with him, and then me, Bebop, and Rocksteady would finish off Yoshi's students and any other allies they had.

If we succeeded, the Hamato Clan would be terminated.

At 11 pm, I was fully prepared and about to enter the sewers. Before I did, I told Bebop and Rocksteady that if we accomplished our goal, I would give them $10 million dollars each, in order to make sure they would be on their A game.

After that, I found a nearby manhole cover, pulled it off, climbed down into the sewers, and began my search for Hamato Yoshi.

For the next 20 minutes, I was roaming though the sewers, trying to find some type of clue that would lead me to the right direction. It also didn't help that the sewers smelled like shit, because of course they would. It wasn't until I heard a voice, a voice that sounded human, that I finally had an idea on where to go. I walked closer towards the voice, which soon turned into multiple voices, and eventually I found an abandoned subway tunnel.

"This must be it." I said to myself.

From there, things got easier because one, the god-awful smell was gone and two, the entrance was very easy to spot. Like a ninja, I silently jumped over the subway turnstiles and made my way to what looked like the turtle's living space. It had several arcade machines, a TV, a tire swing, a moat with clean water, and plenty of space to sit down and relax. Honestly, their home looked kind of nice, way better than some of apartments I've seen in New York. I looked around some more and found a kitchen, a lab, a bathroom (thank God), a dojo, and several bedrooms.

While searching for Yoshi, I noticed a picture on the kitchen counter. I looked at it and it showed the 4 turtles and a giant rat. I looked closer and saw the Hamato Clan symbol on the rat's robe. It then dawned on me.

"The mutagen turned Hamato Yoshi into a giant rat? What?" I said out loud.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and quickly hid behind the counter. Thanks to my years of training, I mastered the art of invisibility and knew how to stealthily move around an environment. From my current position, I took a peek at the front of the kitchen and saw a rather short mutant turtle wearing an orange mask. "The Stupid One" as Bradford called him. And for some bizarre reason, the turtle was also wearing white briefs.

"Strange." I thought to myself.

The orange turtle was making himself a midnight snack, a PB&J sandwich to be more precise. Everything was silent, until the turtle started talking.

"Just what I need. No aliens. No Foot ninjas. No Shredder. Just me and my sandwich." he said before taking a bite out of the sandwich. "I just wish my bros could just chill out a bit. But NO, they keep telling me "Mikey, do better", "Mikey, focus", "Mikey, grow up", "Mikey, stop being weird", "Mikey, stop being stupid". It's like they want to criticize me for just existing. Maybe when this whole war is over, things will get better. But who knows if we'll even be alive by then." he said before leaving the kitchen.

Once I knew he was gone, I decided to check some of the bedrooms, just to see how the other turtles acted when they weren't on the battlefield.

I snuck around and saw a door that had the sign "Knock First. That Means You Mikey."

"Man, this family must really dislike Mikey." I thought to myself.

I opened the door ever so slightly and saw a tall, purple-masked mutant turtle on a computer, typing in what looked like scientific notes. The turtle even had a gap in his teeth. I looked closer and saw something I didn't expect. A picture of April O'Neil.

"April knows about these guys? Is that why Kate complains how April has been flaking on her for the past few weeks? Does…does Kate know about this?" I said internally.

I silenced my inner thoughts when the purple-masked turtle picked up a weird phone that was shaped like a turtle shell. I listened closely when he dialed a number and held the phone to his face as it rang.

"Come on Donnie. Don't chicken out. Don't be a coward. Just ask her out on a date. How hard can it be?" the turtle said to himself.

"Hello. Oh hey, April. Listen, I know it's late, but I wanted to ask you something. Um, do you want to hang out sometime? Yeah, just me and you. I…I guess you can call it a date. Wait, really? You want to go on a date with me? Next Saturday? Oh, okay. I'll see you then. Bye." the turtle said before hanging up the phone.

The turtle, who referred to himself as Donnie, became ecstatic and started joyfully jumping around in his room. Just seeing him so happy warmed my heart.

The next door I saw had some stereotypical teenager signs on it, like "Enter At Your Own Risk", "Stay Out", and "Don't Touch My Drum Set!"

"Must be going through a phase." I said to myself quietly.

Before I could enter, the doorknob started to turn. In a moment of panic, I quickly found another room to hide in, which happened to be the bathroom. And just as things couldn't get any worse, the bathroom doorknob began to turn.

"Damnit." I said to myself.

I ended up hiding in the shower, which was not one of my proudest moments.

The bathroom door opened and a red-masked mutant turtle entered. He stretched his arms before closing the door, which meant I was temporarily trapped in the bathroom. He walked towards the toilet, opened the lid, and began to take a piss. The sound of relief coming from the turtle made everything worse.

"Why did I agree to do this?" I asked myself internally.

Once the turtle finished peeing, he flushed the toilet and said, "And that is the last time I let Casey pick the drinks."

"Wait…Casey? Casey's in on this too?" I said internally.

While washing his hands, the turtle said, "Ugh, I bet Splinter going to get on my ass again for hanging with Casey. Why doesn't he get that Casey is the only person who truly understands me? He's the only one who knows me, the real me. But no, all Sensei wants to do is tell me "Raphael, spend more time with your brothers". I guess I'm not allowed to have a life outside of the sewers." Raphael, as he called himself, then left the bathroom shortly afterwards.

"Wow. Yoshi sounds like a terrible father. He can't shelter his kids for the rest of their lives. That's not healthy at all." I said to myself.

After I left the bathroom, I walked towards the dojo and saw Hamato Yoshi, the giant, mutant rat, meditating in the middle of the dojo.

"There you are, you fuck." I said with venom.

Before I could strike, I heard footsteps heading my way. I quickly hid in a dark corner, near the entrance of the dojo. I saw a blue-masked mutant turtle enter the dojo and I moved closer towards the entrance to hear the conversation.

"Um, Sensei?" the blue-masked turtle said with nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, Leonardo?" Yoshi replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Leonardo.

"Yes, my son. What do you want to ask me?" said Yoshi.

"It's about the Shredder. Do you think he's telling the truth when he talks about you?" Leonardo asked.

"What does he say about me?" asked Yoshi.

"According to Karai, you were the one who killed Tang Shen and you're the one who started this conflict. Is any of that true or is Shredder just lying?" said Leonardo.

"Nonsense. Everything the Shredder says is a lie. He's the one who became jealous over my relationship with Tang Shen. He's the one who killed her in cold blood. He's the one who took my daughter away from me." said Yoshi.

In that moment, I wanted to strangle Yoshi so fucking badly. THE BASTARD WAS LYING TO HIS KIDS AND MANIPULATING THEM INTO TO THINKING THAT SAKI WAS THE ENEMY AND YOSHI WAS THE FUCKING VICTIM. It honestly made me want to vomit.

"Don't believe anything the Shredder says. His only goal in life is to destroy our family. Understand?" said Yoshi.

"Yes, Sensei." said Leonardo. Although Leonardo said yes, it looked like he said it out of obligation and not because he meant it.

As soon as Leonardo left the dojo and Hamato Yoshi turned around, that's when I struck.

I slowly walked up to Yoshi and before he even react, I strangled him from behind, wrapping my arm around his throat. Yoshi tried to fight out of it, but I only made the hold tighter.

Suddenly, Leonardo, who must have heard Yoshi's struggle, ran back into the dojo and saw me strangling his master.

"Step away from Sensei." he said menacingly as he held out two katanas.

Knowing I was caught, I immediately teleported myself and Yoshi out of the dojo and into the Shredder's throne room.

**And that's the end of Chapter 5. The next chapter will be a direct continuation of the events of this chapter, where Shredder finally gets his confrontation with Yoshi and John, Bebop, and Rocksteady fight the turtles. I know this chapter was ridiculously long (the longest thing I've ever written), but it was necessary for the story, because there was a lot to go through. Also, how did you like my portrayal of the turtles? I made their personalities similar to their 2012 personas, with some slight tweaks, such as Donnie having the guts to ask out April, Mikey being frustrated with how his brothers treat him, and Raph wanting to have a closer relationship with Casey. Leo is more or less the same, at least at this part of the story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe. **


	6. Chapter 6: End Of An Era

**Author's Note: This chapter will be from the POV of Shredder and John. Warning: This is going to be the darkest and most violent chapter of the whole story. Death, torture, humiliation, broken bones, and blood loss will all be featured. Things are about to get real uncomfortable, so I'm warning you now. Enjoy.**

Shredder's POV

"Master Shredder, should we go out and search for John? He should've been back by now." said Bradford.

"He could've gotten ambushed or something." said Bebop.

"Maybe we should skip to the final phase of the plan." said Tiger Claw.

"SILENCE!" I yelled as my patience reached its breaking point.

I knew it would take some time for John to find Hamato Yoshi. Like myself, Yoshi was a master at the art of ninjutsu, so attempting to search for him would be a challenge. Especially with those 4 turtles he's raised since he came to New York. But I did not expect John to spend over 40 minutes finding the piece of filth that murdered the love of my life.

"Father, it's been over 40 minutes. We can't delay the rest of the plan any longer." Karai said with an annoyed tone.

"Patience, Karai. I trust John to return with Hamato Yoshi. Failure is the last thing on his mind." I said.

Mere seconds later, John teleported into the throne room, with his arms wrapped around a giant rat's throat. The rat looked unconscious and John roughly pushed the abnormally large rodent to the ground.

"Sorry about the wait. I took some time exploring Yoshi's new home. It's quite spacious." said John.

"What is that…thing you brought here to me?" I asked.

"You mean this garbage eating fuck? Oh, how can I be so rude? Ninjas and mutants, may I present to you the disgrace of ninjutsu…HAMATO YOSHI!" he said as he pointed to the rat's body.

"You're joking. There's no way that's him." said Karai.

"Oh, it's him alright. He has the Hamato Clan symbol printed right on his robe." John said with confidence as he turned over the rat's body, showing everyone the Hamato Clan symbol.

"He must have gotten mutated into a rat, when I tried to shoot him 15 years ago." said John.

"It's definitely a fitting mutation, considering his character." I said.

The mutated rat I once called my brother, opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He looked at me, John, and finally Karai.

"Miwa?" Yoshi said with confusion.

I smacked Yoshi across the face with my gauntlet and grabbed him by his robe.

"Her name is Karai. You will never refer to her as Miwa again." I said to Yoshi before delivering roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

I then looked at John and told him, "Soften him up for me."

John gave me a sadistic smile as he stood behind Yoshi, wrapped his arms around Yoshi's stomach, lifted him off the ground, and dropped him on his shoulders and upper back. John referred to this move as a German suplex, a move made famous in American and Japanese wrestling. John performed this move 15 times on Yoshi, as a "tribute" to the 15 years of waiting for this very moment. After John gave the final German suplex, I told him and the rest of the Foot Clan to leave the room and let me finish Hamato Yoshi myself.

Once everyone left the room, I stared at Yoshi, who was struggling to stand on his feet. Yoshi eventually got up off the ground and he stood face-to-face with me.

"15 years. It took me 15 years to find you." I said with a low voice.

"Saki, we don't have to fight. We can talk this out." said Yoshi.

"Talk this out? You didn't feel like talking things out when YOU IMPREGNATED MY WIFE." I yelled.

"I know. I know what I did was wrong and dishonorable. But don't you think I've been through enough? Look at me! I'm a mutated rat. I've lived underground for the past 15 years. My sons and I will never be accepted by society. You've already won. So, leave my family alone." said Yoshi.

"Yoshi, don't you realize? I am your family. Those turtles you raised are technically my nephews. Now, as their non-biological uncle, I might let your sons live. Who knows? They might be better in my care than yours." I said.

"If you lay one hand on my sons, I'll…" said Yoshi.

"You'll do what? Scratch me with your disgusting rat hands and feet? You've already done enough damage to my face that night in the fire." I said.

"Don't you dare mention that night." said Yoshi.

"Why not? It was the night you destroyed everything. The night you MURDERED Tang Shen, the love of MY life. We were supposed to live a long, happy life together. But you didn't want that to happen. No, you wanted Tang Shen all to yourself." I said as I kicked Yoshi in the stomach.

"Please, Saki. I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Yoshi said pathetically.

At that moment, my anger boiled over. I took off my helmet and threw it on the ground.

"YOU THINK SAYING SORRY WILL BRING MY WIFE BACK?!" I screamed before giving Yoshi a strong punch to the right side of his face.

"YOU THINK SAYING SORRY IS GOING TO ERASE THE 15 YEARS OF HELL I'VE WENT THROUGH?!" I screamed before giving Yoshi an even stronger punch to the left side of his face.

"YOU THINK SAYING SORRY WILL SAVE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE?!" I screamed before smashing my knee into Yoshi's face, knocking him back down on the floor.

Right before I was about deliver the final blow, I stopped myself.

I knew deep down that killing Yoshi wouldn't change anything. The pain of Tang Shen's death would still exist. Instead, I would humiliate Yoshi by treating him like the animal he mutated into.

"I could kill you right now. I could slice your throat, pierce your heart with my blade, cut your head off. But that would be too easy and it would never erase the pain. So, instead of treating you like a man, I'm going to treat you like the filthy rodent you truly are." I said with venom in my voice.

I tore off Yoshi's Hamato Clan robe, leaving him in nothing but his white fundoshi. I spat on the robe, before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.

"Now as far I know, rats don't wear ANY clothing." I said before tearing off his fundoshi with one of my blades. Yoshi was now naked, vulnerable, and defenseless, which is exactly how I wanted it. Yoshi wasn't going to be treated like a human being anymore, especially after he had sex with my wife.

"Rats also DON'T speak." I said as I gave Yoshi a punch to his throat, causing him to cough violently.

"And they don't stand on two legs." I said before delivering a stomp kick to both of Yoshi's kneecaps, causing him to drop to his knees and scream in pain.

I walked towards a weapons rack and searched for a weapon I could use against Yoshi. After looking for a few seconds, I found what I was looking for. A leather belt. I grabbed the belt off the rack and walked back to Yoshi's beaten body.

"Normally, I'm against animal cruelty. But you'll be the exception." I said right before delivering the first of many whips to Yoshi's body.

John's POV

For the past 10 or so minutes, me and the rest of the Foot Clan patiently sat in the training room, waiting for Saki to finish off Yoshi.

The atmosphere in the room was uncomfortable to say the least and it got even more uncomfortable when we heard Saki beating Yoshi with a belt. Many of the Foot Soldiers cringed at the sound the belt made when it struck Yoshi.

To ease the tension, I decided to strike up a conversation with some of the newer recruits.

"So, how are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Good." said one of the recruits as the rest nodded in unison.

"How do you like working for the Foot Clan so far?" I asked.

"It's definitely not what I expected. Never thought I had to deal with walking, talking turtles." another recruit said.

"Well, welcome to the crazy world of the Foot Clan." I said.

"Hey, Mr. Kasai?" a recruit asked.

"Please don't call me Mr. Kasai. It makes me feel older than I already am. Just call me John." I said.

"Okay. Um…John, what do you know about the turtles that we don't know already?" the recruit asked.

"Well, after searching their lair and eavesdropping on their private moments, I can tell you a few things. One, the blue one is Leonardo, the purple one is Donnie, the red one is Raph, and the orange one is Mikey. Two, these turtles have human allies they can rely on. And three, Yoshi has been brainwashing those turtles into thinking that Shredder caused all this chaos." I said.

"That's horrible! Who the hell brainwashes their own children?" a different recruit responded.

"Someone who doesn't deserve to exist in the same world as the rest of us." I said.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh to say?" a different recruit asked.

Right before I was going to respond, I stopped myself.

"Wait a minute. I…I recognize that voice." I thought to myself.

"Who said that?" I asked.

Several Foot Clan soldiers pointed towards a recruit who stuck out like a sore thumb due to his unathletic appearance and red mask.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Uhhhh. Can you repeat the question?" the recruit said dumbly.

"Tell me your fucking name right now!" I yelled.

"It's…Timothy." he said with a nervous tone.

All the memories from the previous night came flooding back. He was the kid who wore that awful turtle costume and called himself "The Pulverizer". I thought about it more and I realized he must have a connection with turtles and he's only in the Foot Clan to give them information.

"He's a spy. He's a fucking spy! GET HIM!" I commanded as all the other Foot Clan soldiers in the room swarmed him.

I let them beat up Timothy for a good minute before telling them to back off, because it was now my turn to make Timothy's life a living hell.

"Get up!" I yelled.

As soon as Timothy got back up to his feet, I brought him down again by delivering a spear (driving my shoulder into his midsection) and tackling him to the ground.

"If there's one thing I don't tolerate, it's a fucking spy! In the Foot Clan, being a spy is punishable by death. But now that I think about it, I have another idea. I'm not going to choose your fate. No…I'm going to let someone else choose your fate." I said.

I told Bebop and Rocksteady to grab Timothy by arms and drag him into the throne room.

When we walked back into the throne room, I saw Saki standing over Yoshi, who was now beaten to a bloody pulp. I saw about 20 lashes on Yoshi's back and he looked like he got hit by a truck, after getting hit in the face with a brick.

"Saki! We have a situation." I told him.

"What is it?" Saki asked with an annoyed tone.

"It turns out one of the new recruits was a spy working with the Turtles." I said as I pointed to Timothy, who was held down by Bebop and Rocksteady.

"WHAT?! HOW DID HE GET IN?!" Saki yelled.

"I don't know, but I quickly recognized him as the crap vigilante who calls himself "The Pulverizer" who tried and failed to confront me, Rocksteady, and Bebop yesterday." I said.

"You know what I do to spies." Saki said before a blade popped out of one of his gauntlets.

"I know but instead of you killing him, I wanted to make things more interesting." I said.

"How?" Saki asked.

"Instead of us deciding Timothy's fate, maybe we should let Hamato Yoshi decide his fate." I said.

"Hmmm. I like your idea." said Saki.

Saki then stomped on Yoshi's tail, which caused Yoshi to yell in pain.

"Wake up, rat! I'm going to give you a choice. Either you sacrifice yourself and let the boy live. Or you sacrifice the boy and I'll let you walk out of here alive. No matter what choice you make, the results won't be pleasant." Saki said as he pointed his blade dangerously close to Yoshi's throat.

Yoshi spent well over 30 seconds deciding on what he should do. I was starting to become impatient with Yoshi and yelled at him.

"YOSHI! MAKE THE FUCKING DECISION ALREADY! WHO'S GOING TO GET SACRIFICED?! YOU OR TIMOTHY?!"

Yoshi took a deep breath and regretfully said, "Timothy."

Wow. Just wow. Just when I thought Yoshi couldn't go any lower, he sacrificed a child just to save his own ass. It sickened both me and Saki to our core, but we didn't show it on our faces.

Meanwhile, Timothy was in complete shock, he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Bebop and Rocksteady struggled a bit to hold him down. To stop Timothy from moving, I slowly walked around the immediate area, quickly building up steam, before rushing towards Timothy and giving him a punt kick to his face, knocking him out temporarily.

Saki popped his blade back into his gauntlet, before roughly lifting Yoshi off the floor and shoving him away.

"DON'T. EVER. COME. BACK." Saki said with absolute hate in his voice.

A naked, beaten, and bloodied Yoshi then walked out of the Foot Clan HQ, leaving us with Timothy.

"You three figure out what to do with the boy. I'll be in my room. DO NOT disturb me." Saki said before leaving.

"What the heck are we going to do with him?" asked Bebop.

"I don't know. John, what do you think?" asked Rocksteady.

I thought about for a few seconds, before a twisted idea popped in my head.

"I know exactly what we're going to do with him." I said with a sadistic smile on my face.

"STOCKMAN!" I yelled.

Stockman came running into the room, clearly out of breath.

"Oh, John. What do you need?" asked Stockman.

"I have a question for you. Have you ever seen a Saw movie?" I asked.

"Yeah. As illogical and nonsensical as they are, the series is a guilty pleasure of mine. Why?" said Stockman.

"I want you to set up a trap similar to the ones in those movies. It doesn't need to be fancy or elaborate, it just needs to be effective. Got it?" I said.

"Okay. I'll go get started on that." said Stockman.

Ten minutes of waiting later and Stockman showed us his finished creation. A large container of mutagen hung from the ceiling and below it was a restraint chair.

"It looks great." I said.

Stockman then gave me a remote and explained that if I pressed the middle button, the bottom of the container would open and the mutagen would fall onto the poor soul who was stuck in the chair.

"Perfect. Tell Tiger Claw to bring his flamethrower. You never know what to expect." I said.

It didn't take long to put Timothy in the chair, strap his arms and legs to the chair, and put a gag in his mouth, in order to not hear him scream so much. I had to slap Timothy in order to wake him up and as soon as he saw the predicament he was in, he knew he was fucked.

"Alright Pulverizer, you know your fate. You know this isn't going to end well for you. And I see you noticed the mutagen hanging above your head. Now, I'm going to press this red button on the remote in my hand and one of three things will happen. One, you could get real lucky and not only retain your human appearance, but also get incredible powers similar to my own. Cool, right? Two, you lose your human appearance and become like my comrades: Bebop, Rocksteady, and Tiger Claw. Sure, you can't go out in public, but you still get some neat abilities. Three, you become a mindless, soulless monster and we'll kill you on the spot. So, for your sake, you better hope it's not number three." I said.

Timothy sat there with tears running down his face and piss leaking out of his uniform.

"Alright, here we go. In 3, 2, 1." I said before pressing the button.

Instantly, the mutagen fell from its' container and landed on Timothy, who screamed in pain. After screaming for a bit, Timothy's body began to change and it was not for the better. In fact, it was for the absolute worst, as his human body morphed into a disgusting blob…thing. The kid was now a grotesque mess of organs and honestly made me want to throw up, but I kept my cool.

"This…is really disappointing." I said.

"Look at him, he's completely useless. He can't speak, he can't move, I don't even think he's alive." said Tiger Claw.

"He is. Barely." said Stockman.

"I think we should just put this kid out of his misery. All those in favor say Aye." I said.

Everyone in the room said, "Aye."

"All those opposed say Nay." I said.

Not a single soul said Nay.

"Alright then. Tiger Claw, burn him." I said.

Tiger Claw pointed his flamethrower at Timothy's new form and burned him until there was nothing.

I quietly said, "He did this to himself", before leaving the room.

_30 Minutes Later_

Me, Bebop, and Rocksteady were now on a rooftop, waiting for the turtles to show up. After what we did to Yoshi, it was inevitable that they would come after us to fight for the "honor" of their shitty master. Since it was now past 1 am, the three of us were starting to get tired. In order to stay fully awake, I was listening and dancing to Michael Jackson singles, while Bebop and Rocksteady were doing some exercises.

While doing performing an impressive moonwalk, Bebop tapped me on the shoulder, which caused me to turn around and see the four turtles holding their weapons and looking very pissed off.

"Ah, it's you four, Yoshi's kids. I was wondering when you would show up. The name's John. John Kasai. These are my two best friends: Bebop and Rocksteady. How are you?" I said.

"What did you do to Sensei?" demanded Raph.

"Well, RAPH, I didn't do anything to your dear old dad. Shredder did most of the damage." I said.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" yelled Raph.

"I know all of your names, or at least your nicknames. Red is Raph, purple is Donnie, orange is Mikey, and blue is Leonardo, or Leo or simplicity's sake. I found out via your private conversations." I said.

"Dude, that is not cool. That's an invasion of privacy." said Mikey.

"I know, but I really don't care." I said.

"Well, no matter what you did or didn't do to Sensei, you and your buddies are going to face the wrath of The Turtles of Justice!" Leo said with confidence.

Awkward silence ensued after Leo's cringe-filled line.

Raph glared at Leo and said, "Really Leo? You just had to sound like a dork, right now?"

"Yeah, it sounded a lot better in my head." Leo said with a sheepish expression.

"To be honest, the beginning and the middle sounded good, but the ending just killed the entire moment." I said.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!" Leo yelled, looking really embarrassed now.

"Hey, it's not my fault you sound like a certain someone from a bad space cartoon." I said.

Leo was shocked and asked, "How…how do you know that?"

"While snooping around in your lair, I saw some old Space Heroes VHS tapes near your little TV. It's sad that you worship such a garbage show that is a lawsuit-level rip-off of Star Trek. And it's even sadder that you use that show as a fucking blueprint for being a hero. Just like how some punk kid used you guys as a blueprint to be a pathetic hero." I said.

Donnie's eyes widened at my last statement and he quietly said, "Timothy?"

"Yeah, that's him." I said.

"What did you do to him? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Donnie demanded.

"Let's just say…some poor parents out there will never see their baby boy ever again." I said.

Donnie had a look of horror on his face and that horror turned into absolute rage as he rushed towards me with his Bo staff, ready to attack.

"Come on reptile, give it all you got." I said quietly while getting in a fighting stance.

Donnie repeatedly swung his staff at me, trying to hit me, but I managed to dodge every strike. Using my inhuman athleticism, I decided to show off and perform several backflips, before bowing to Donnie in a mocking manner.

This only pissed Donnie off even more as he rushed towards me again, hoping to shove me off the rooftop. Luckily for me and not so luckily for Donnie, I was prepared for this. You see, the rooftop we were on was connected to a shorter rooftop, since it was all the same building. We were on the higher rooftop, so I used environmental awareness to my advantage. Right as Donnie was about to swing his staff at my face, I grabbed his staff, pulled it closer to me, put him in a headlock, lifted him off the ground, walked a few steps backwards, before falling off the higher rooftop and crashing through the RTU (rooftop unit) on the smaller rooftop.

That fall knocked both of us out for a little bit. Unfortunately for me, Donnie had a shell to protect himself, which meant he took less damage than I did. While getting up off the destroyed RTU, I saw Bebop and Rocksteady fighting the other three turtles. It looked like that despite the 2-on-3 disadvantage, they were holding their own up there and didn't need my help.

When me and Donnie got back to our feet, we went at it again, constantly blocking each other's attacks. I was honestly surprised by how good of a fighter he was. I thought he would be the weakest of the four because he had a nerdy/awkward look to him. And yet here he was, going toe to toe with me, the most dangerous human in history.

"I'll admit, you're better than I expected." I said somewhat out of breath.

"Thanks." Donnie said sarcastically before he unexpectedly lifted me off the ground and rammed me through a nearby door, causing the both of us to crash right through it and fall down the stairs.

As soon as I got up, Donnie threw a smoke bomb in my face, causing me to go temporarily blind. Once I was able to regain visibility, Donnie was gone. He vanished just like the ninja he and his brothers proclaimed to be.

"Damnit!" I yelled in frustration.

Not even one second later, I heard a noise coming from one of the rooms in the hallway. Being smart, I thoroughly checked all the rooms in the hallway, only to find nothing in a majority of them. The last room I checked was a science lab, which looked normal for the most part, until I saw a broken coffee mug on the floor.

"Bingo." I said.

While looking at the broken mug, I didn't notice that Donnie came out of a closet (NO, not in THAT way) and before I could even react, he hit me right in the back with his Bo staff. I quickly recovered and kicked his right leg, which caused him to fall to one knee. In what was clearly a desperation move, he converted the end of his Bo staff into a blade and swung it right at my throat. I barely managed to dodge the attack, but it shocked me how close he really was to killing me. In fact, I was in such shock that all I could do for the next few seconds was stare at Donnie in complete and utter disbelief.

Once I regained my senses, I delivered a stiff kick to his head, before grabbing him by both his ninja belt and the top of his shell and throwing him across the room. He ended up landing hard on a lab table and falling to the floor. I walked up to him and grabbed the tails of his mask, but to my surprise, he grabbed a glass tube off the floor and hit me right in the head with it, causing me to let go of his mask and stumble backwards into a bookshelf.

Let me tell you right now, the glass tube Donnie used was not made out of cheap glass. It was made out of HARD glass and it FUCKING HURT. I felt like my head was split open. Part of me hoped it was just a light cut and nothing serious. I put my right hand on my forehead, took it off, and all I saw was blood. Lots of blood. WAY more than I was comfortable with. I did a similar thing with my left hand and the results were the same. I then turned around and saw myself in a mirror and the cut was worse than I could imagine. My entire face was red. BLOOD RED. It was so bad you couldn't even see my skin color. The blood was dripping onto my clothes and on the floor. I thought I would be dealing with a drizzle of blood coming from my head. Instead, I was dealing with A FUCKING FAUCET.

"That bastard hit an artery." I said to myself.

It was this exact moment that I was so grateful for the mutagen in my bloodstream. If I didn't have that mutagen, I would've definitely passed out from the blood loss. However, I was still feeling super woozy, so that didn't help.

I then looked at Donnie, who looked absolutely horrified at my current state. Could you really blame him? I was bleeding like a stuffed pig. I'd be horrified too.

Anyway, Donnie attempted to land a kick on me, but I grabbed his foot, pulled him closer to me, grabbed him around by his waist, and threw him back first, or shell first in this case, into a bookshelf (A move known as a belly to belly suplex for all you wrestling enthusiasts out there).

I did this to Donnie two more times, throwing him into a whiteboard and into a glass shelf. But somehow, he still got up. I was so tired and exhausted from the blood loss that I decided to end the fight right there by delivering a punt kick to the side of his head, finally knocking him out.

"Thank fuck, he's out. Time to see how Bebop and Rocksteady handling the other turtles." I said.

I put Donnie's unconscious body on my shoulders and walked out of the science lab. I walked until I found an entrance to the rooftop. Once I made it to the rooftop, I saw Bebop and Rocksteady and they didn't look any better when compared to me. Bebop had a nasty gash on his right arm, a busted lip, and a stab wound on his left foot, while Rocksteady had a bad cut on his knee, a cut right below his eye, and a stab wound on the left side of his body. I also noticed how they were lacking pants and only wearing their jockstraps.

"What happened to your pants?" I asked.

"The orange one thought he could embarrass us by using a blade to rip a massive hole through our pants. Little did he know about our nudist tendencies, so we decided to just tear them off completely." said Rocksteady.

I simply responded with "Oh."

"What the hell happened to your face?" asked Bebop.

"Donnie, the turtle on my shoulders, hit me in the head with a glass tube. He actually cut into an artery, which caused my face to look like…this." I said.

"Dude, it looks like you've lost a lot of blood. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Bebop.

"I'll be fine. The mutagen helps quicken the healing process. All we need to do now is take out all the turtles. I've taken out one, but… where are the others?" I asked before setting Donnie's body down to the ground.

"Don't know. One of them threw a smoke bomb in our faces and they just disappeared." said Rocksteady.

"FUCK!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

"Oh, I know how we can find those turtles." said Bebop.

"Okay, how?" asked Rocksteady.

"Let's get the purple one off the ground and I'll tell you." said Bebop.

"Fine." said Rocksteady.

The two mutants lifted the helpless Donnie off the ground by his arms.

"Now what?" asked Rocksteady.

"On the count of three, we throw him off the roof." said Bebop.

"Wait, what? How does that help with anything other than causing the turtle more pain?" asked Rocksteady.

"Trust me, dude. This will work. Okay, one…" said Bebop.

"Two…" said Rocksteady.

"THREE!" the two mutants said simultaneously before throwing Donnie off the rooftop, which led to him crash land into an air conditioner on a lower rooftop.

In the distance, you could hear Donnie's name being screamed by his brothers, who reappeared and were trying to help their injured brother.

"Boom. What did I tell you?" said Bebop and he and Rocksteady gave each other a high-five.

I was going to say something, but I was suddenly hit with a rather sadistic urge and it made me get down to my knees and hold my head.

"Hey John, are you alright?" asked Rocksteady.

At this exact moment, John Kasai was gone. And in his place was a persona I called "The Antichrist of Ninjutsu".

My eyes went from blue to black and red and the feeling of control was long gone.

Bebop and Rocksteady looked at me in fear and tried to calm me down by comforting me.

"John. What's…what's wrong?" asked Rocksteady.

Before Rocksteady could put his hand on me, I got up off the ground, immediately ran towards the edge of the rooftop, and jumped off, like a complete madman. While in the air, I made sure to aim for the turtles and knock them all down at once. And that's exactly what I did. To say the turtles were surprised to see me flying towards them would be an understatement.

Raph even said, "Holy shit!" before I fell right into them and knocked them all down like bowling pins.

Once I got off the turtles, I performed a loud, animalistic scream that was a mix of pain, anger, and rage.

After that, all hell broke loose. I wasn't a human anymore. I was a fucking machine.

I grabbed each of the turtles gave them all a variety of suplexes. I gave Leo a German suplex, Raph a belly to belly, Mikey a full-rotation German suplex (which caused Mikey to flip over, landing stomach-first), and Donnie a belly to back suplex.

Everything was going fine, until Raph unexpectedly hit me in the face with a flying kick, causing me to take an unintentional backflip. Raph also managed to take out Bebop via a punch to the balls and a headbutt. Thankfully, Rocksteady came to my rescue and hit Raph in the back (or the shell, in this case) with a sledgehammer, taking him down.

"A sledgehammer?" I asked.

"Hey, you never know when you need it." said Rocksteady.

"Just grab Raph's leg and stretch it out." I said.

"Which leg?" asked Rocksteady.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH LEG!" I yelled.

Rocksteady did exactly that and stretched out Raph's right leg.

"Now give me the hammer." I said.

"Why?" asked Rocksteady.

"I SAID GIVE ME THE FUCKING HAMMER!" I yelled.

With zero hesitation, Rocksteady tossed me the sledgehammer, I lifted it up, and dropped it straight down onto Raph's right knee.

Raph screamed in absolute agony as he grabbed his right knee and began to cry in pain.

Before I could even say anything, I got rocked with a side kick to the face from Mikey, which legit made my body go limp for a few seconds. Rocksteady tried to swing his sledgehammer at Mikey, but Mikey's speed made it impossible for him to get a solid hit. Getting frustrated, Rocksteady wildly swung his hammer to the ground, only for it to get stuck. And in a moment that impressed the hell out of me, Mikey ran up the sledgehammer and in midair, smashed Rocksteady's face with his nunchaku.

"Yeah, boy! Michelangelo for the win!" Mikey yelled while doing a victory dance.

While he was distracted, I got up, ran full steam ahead, and hit him with a spear as hard as I possibly could. As Mikey laid on the ground in pain, I turned him over, wrapped both my hands around his face, and pulled back, properly applying a crossface. To make it worse for Mikey, I intentionally lowered my hands down to his neck, turning it into a choke hold. It took approximately 40 seconds for me to choke Mikey into unconsciousness.

Once I let go of the hold, I stood up and a bit of a breather. That turned out to a mistake as Leo delivered a low blow by giving me an uppercut to my groin. I could tell he put some force into that uppercut because DAMN, IT FUCKING HURT. The low blow made me to bend over and it even caused some drool to come out of my mouth. As soon as the shock wore off, I performed a backflip and kicked Leo right in the head, knocking him down.

I laid down for a few seconds before bringing myself back to my feet with a kip-up. Out of pure anger, I grabbed Leo's left arm and began to bend it at an unnatural angle. I continued to bend it until heard a crack, which meant Leo's arm was now officially broken. Leo then grabbed his left arm and screamed in pain.

And just when I thought I was done, I got hit in the back with what felt like a hockey stick. I was hit several more times, until I was down to my knees. While attempting to get up, I saw someone running towards me and he was yelling "Goongala" for God knows what reason. It was probably his battle cry. Anyway, right before he struck me again with his hockey stick, I grabbed him, lifted him up, and slammed him down with a brutal spinebuster. I now got a good look at my attacker and it turned out to be Casey, who was wearing a painted goalie mask that resembled a skull.

In hindsight, I should've stopped what I was doing and left the rooftop. But I didn't. Instead, I grabbed Casey by his ankles and swung him around like a javelin into a brick wall. I did this again and again and again, until he was out like a light.

Once I let go of Casey, I was confronted by April, who didn't recognize me. She screamed and yelled at me, before slapping me right in the face. And what happened next is something I will never be proud of. I delivered a vicious clothesline to April, turning her inside out in the process. I then brought her up off the ground, before quickly lifting her up and dropping her spine-first on my knee, causing her to scream in pain. While April was down on her knees, I grabbed her by her waist, lifted her up, and brought her down with a gutwrench powerbomb. The impact of the move was sickening, as it felt like I just broke her in half. It made me feel sick. It made feel like a fucking monster.

I screamed in both anger and anguish, until Donnie got back up and tried to hit me with his Bo staff. That ended up backfiring on him as I grabbed the staff and broke it in half with my knee. We then stared at each other, waiting for one of us to make the next move. My face was still covered in blood, so I can't imagine Donnie was enjoying that visual. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, in when reality it was only a few seconds, until I pretty much said "Fuck it" and rushed towards Donnie with a flurry of punches and kicks.

As I kept punching and kicking, Donnie hit me with a quick jab and I suddenly had a strange feeling in my left arm. It felt incredibly numb, which concerned me. I tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. My left arm was paralyzed. It was now completely useless. Donnie managed to hit a pressure point and I didn't even notice.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

Before I could use my good arm to attack, Donnie hit me in the head with a roundhouse kick and delivered several forearm strikes to my face. We then dodged each other's attacks. I dodged a backhand strike from Donnie, while Donnie dodged a high knee strike from me. I dodged a low kick from Donnie by performing a temporary handstand (with only one hand, mind you), while Donnie dodged a front flip kick from me by simply moving out of harm's way. I was finally able to land something on Donnie by delivering a side kick on Donnie's left leg. Once he was on one knee, I ran towards him, hoping to perform a running stomp to back of his head. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Instead, right as my foot was on the back of Donnie's head, he got up, which caused me to flip over, but thanks to my athleticism, I landed on my feet. Thank God for my ninja training because that could've ended in disaster for me. Donnie tried to hit me with a reverse roundhouse kick, but I dodged at the last second and hit Donnie with an enzuigiri (a jumping kick to the back of the head), causing the two of us to collapse to the ground.

The two of us laid on the ground for several minutes, neither of us willing to get up. We were physically and emotionally exhausted. I never would have guessed that fighting a ninja turtle would be so fucking hard.

Eventually, I got up off the ground and waited for Donnie to do the same. I tried to get some feeling back into my left arm, but nothing was working.

"Fuck it. I'll deal with it later." I said.

After waiting for a bit, Donnie finally got up off the ground and was now on his feet. This was my chance. This was my chance to finish Donnie once and for all and complete the mission. I psyched myself up before running full steam ahead, ready to use my good arm to clothesline Donnie's throat. In a move I did not see coming, Donnie jumped up, grabbed my arm IN MIDAIR, twisted us both down to the ground, and now my good arm was locked in a cross armbar. Luckily, I knew how to escape this hold. All I had to do was get up to my feet, lift Donnie up with pure strength, and drop him with a powerbomb. I had to do this three times, until Donnie finally let go of my arm.

I took a few seconds to catch my breath, but before I could even move, Donnie wrapped his legs around my neck and pulled my arm towards him, trapping me in a triangle choke. I desperately tried to escape this hold, but Donnie had it locked in surprisingly tight. I knew that if I didn't get out of the hold in the next few seconds, I would lose consciousness. And just when things looked grim for me, my bros, Bebop and Rocksteady, came to my rescue and pulled Donnie off me.

I couldn't believe it. A turtle. A goddamn teenage mutant ninja turtle, who had FAR less experience than me, was mere seconds away from making me pass out. My pride was officially shot.

Out of anger and embarrassment, I grabbed a steel pipe off the ground and started hitting Donnie in his midsection with it. I hit him over and over again, without a doubt breaking several of his ribs in the process. With each time I hit Donnie, Bebop and Rocksteady became more and more concerned by my behavior.

While I was destroying Donnie with a pipe, I didn't notice that some pathetic, overweight, middle-aged man started yelling about "Kung-Fu Frogs". If I wasn't in my psychotic trance, I would've told him to read a fucking book because ANYBODY WITH EYES CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A FROG AND A TURTLE. I ignored his yelling, until he grabbed my arm.

This made me snap.

I turned around and hit the old man right in the head with the pipe. When he collapsed to the ground, I hit him even harder in the head with the pipe. The man's body started to twitch. I then dropped the pipe and delivered multiple punches to his now-bloody head. If you thought that was bad, I got up and stomped on the man's head multiple times. The whole thing was a damn horror show and I couldn't stop. At that point, Bebop and Rocksteady had to pull me away from the man and sit me down against a brick wall.

"John, you need to stop! It's over!" yelled Bebop.

"The battle is over, John. We've won." said Rocksteady.

Their words got me to calm down and after closing my eyes and opening them back up, my natural eye color returned and my rage was gone.

I looked at all the carnage around me and said, "Oh God. I…I did all this?"

"Yeah, it was not pretty." said Bebop.

Looking at the broken, beaten bodies of the turtles, April, and Casey tore my heart apart. And then hit me like a freight train. They were kids. Teenagers. They were no older than Kate. April and Casey were Kate's best friends and I…I hurt them. And the turtles…they were brainwashed by Yoshi. It wasn't their fault that they were put into this situation. They were completely innocent.

"Come on, John. Let's go back to HQ." Bebop said softly.

I got up off the ground, grabbed Bebop and Rocksteady's hands, and teleported us back to the Foot HQ.

When we got there, everyone was shocked at our appearances.

"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT HAPPENED?!" asked Bradford.

"It's done." I said quietly.

"You three need medical attention ASAP." said Stockman.

"I know. I know. We'll be in the medical room." I said with an annoyed tone.

Once we entered the medical room, the three of us decided to take off our clothes, because they were stained in blood and sweat. So, I was now butt-ass naked, sitting in between my two bros, who were also butt-ass naked. Personally, I've never felt comfortable being naked around other people. The only person who has seen me naked is Susan and that's it. But after all the damage I took in the fight, I knew I would need a full-body examination.

Rocksteady saw me shaking a bit and asked, "John, you alright?"

"No. I'm not. I hurt kids. I hurt Kate's friends. The fuck am I supposed to say to their parents?" I said.

"I don't know. To be honest, I'm starting to feel guilty about it." said Bebop.

"Same here. I didn't join the Foot Clan to harm minors." said Rocksteady.

"But we did and I've never felt worse in my entire life. I feel like a monster." I said with tears threatening to fall from my ears.

Both Bebop and Rocksteady put their arms around me as I started to break down into tears. I was so glad to have those two as my best friends. They were willing to support me when I was at my lowest point.

Three days later, I decided I was done with the Foot Clan. I would leave and never come back. It was a hard, but necessary decision. My mental health was getting worse as I began to hate myself over what I did three days prior. I had several outbursts with my fellow Foot members and spend most of my time in my private room. The only people I was willing to talk to were Saki, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Bradford. When I told them about me leaving the Clan, they were all very supportive and understood why I had to leave.

Saying goodbye to all of them, especially Saki, was one of the toughest things I've done. Although I would still be in contact with the four of them, things would never be the same again.

I walked out of the Foot Clan HQ and that was it. A 20-year era was officially over and there was no turning back. Now it was time to be with Susan and Kate and make sure Kate "survives" high school.

How hard could that be?

**And that is it for Chapter 6. BOY, that was tough to write. Writing fighting sequences turned out to be much harder than I anticipated because I spent hours looking up the proper names of wrestling moves, since John has a WWE-esque fighting style. I know the way I mutated Timothy was WAY darker than the actual show, but it was necessary to show how ruthless the Foot Clan can truly be. Also, I hope you don't hate me for how I brutalized the turtles, April, and Casey. And don't worry, none of their injuries were permanent and they will all make a full recovery by the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, it will not be from the perspective of John. Instead, it will be from the perspectives of Mikey and Leo. The chapter after that will be from the perspectives of Raph and Donnie, so you're going to be seeing a lot more turtles throughout the rest of the story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe. **


End file.
